


牡丹花下

by WonderMaximoff



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 14:23:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 37,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20707457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderMaximoff/pseuds/WonderMaximoff





	牡丹花下

让all，ABO，纯粹的男频爽文，原名《十等分的花嫁》，亦晴天老师《大岛畜牲录》的姐妹篇，又名《我周围的哥哥们想我上他们怎么办》。

全文没有任何的逻辑可言，也不要跟我讲什么可能性，主要是方便大家自行带入搞自家弟弟（妹妹）。 

fw福利，泥塑粉福利。这辈子不搞雅漾所以高山原也保留，hyys和nyyy全拆，让洛，让爱回嘉，让南，让你琛王全部有，坚定的唯cp慎点。

花方全员心机婊设定，对人性的探讨比较黑暗和畜牲，对人设有要求的慎点。

OOC，N18，国际三禁，还是想看的咱们再点，看完所有预警还来看完了来骂的wf我会骂回去的。本人别的不会，创粉出身，骂人撕逼不虚。

1  
周震南发情的时候，整个人的身体都会变红，而且是那种，肉眼可见的变红，原本奶白色的身体，会迅速的，变成玫瑰红。

他的信息素是奶糖味。不是牛奶味，而是奶糖味，和牛奶味相比，多了很多很多糖的味道。所以，每次他发情的时候，如果不做抑制，给人的感觉，就像是哪个孩子恶作剧，剥了几百颗大白兔奶糖，扔进锅里融化成奶糊，甜腻的让人忍不住心底里的冲动，也甜腻的，让他身边的每一个人，头晕目眩。

脱掉他的衣服，会剩下一个如同花生仁的白嫩娃娃。开始是牛奶色，然后，你只需要在他的耳边轻轻吹一阵风，或者是轻轻捏一捏他大腿根早已湿透的细肉，他的身体就会迅速，如同童话里用鲜血染的玫瑰一样，迅速变得粉红。 

当然，如果你真的想让他欲生与死，也可以直接将手指伸进他那早已水流不止的穴口，肌肉本能的反应，会将你的手指完全包住，他会用身体告诉你，什么是“欲说还迎”。

“不要那么多前戏，进来，干我，快点！”即使在发情期，周震南依然会像往常一样强装着高高在上，以完全命令的语气说话。

“那你告诉我，你是不是骚受？” 

故事的主角，是一个高高瘦瘦，刚刚分化没多久的男孩子，他的名字叫赵让，此刻，面对周震南的命令，他没有乖乖听话，而是凑到周震南耳边，轻轻挑逗了一句。

痒，从心底里衍生出的痒，顺着赵让口中的风，从耳根一路传遍周震南全身，他就像蒸笼里的闸蟹，身体迅速变红，小穴里的液体，则像是丰腴的蟹膏，兜不住了一般，肆意外流；顺着光滑的大腿，淌在地上，粘稠湿润。微微的荷尔蒙腥气之下，是盖不住的奶糖诱惑之味。

“我求你了，快点。”周震南的语气已经从上一句的高高在上，变得软烂不堪，语调合着大喘气的声音，撩拨着赵让的心弦。

“那我不客气了，南南哥哥。”赵让轻轻咬破了周震南的腺体，同时，肉棒用力的捅进了他的身体。

这个故事很长，这个故事很魔幻，却又出奇的，很真实。这个故事开始在赵让参加一个名为《创造营》的节目时，那时的他，还是个会跟导师说“他们都让着我，因为我过去的三个月，每个月都长高了一公分”的单纯小学鸡，天真无邪，呆傻可爱。 

简直就是完美的猎物呢。

在讲这个故事前，要讲另一个东西，这个东西，叫暴民政治。

理论上说，手无缚鸡之力的平民，作为社会中弱势的群体，应该是被政府，军队所管理的一方，所以他们才会发明一个词——维权，通过联合的方式，来保护自己。

但是有这么一种情况，在特定的封闭环境中，原本的弱势群体因为人数的绝对优势或者掌权等情况，取得了压倒性胜利。一般我们会觉得，那些习惯了弱势的群体，在成为多数后，会更体察人情，但是事实总会证明，暴政这种东西，和掌权的人是谁无关，和权力本身有关。

这时候，你再跟他们讲他们曾经倡导过的一切，什么平权啊，什么自由啊，他们只会觉得，你真的傻的可爱。

2  


赵让经常觉得，岛上有很多双眼睛在盯着自己。就像是黑暗森林里的野狼，盯着正在饮水的小鹿一样，目光里带着生命原始的兽性和欲望。

食色性也，吃东西和做爱，本质上是一种东西。

创造营是个选男爱豆的节目，不像去年101，因为女爱豆盐系甜系都有市场，所以整体ABO性别分布比较均匀，封闭的生活过的也还算安详。对于男爱豆来说，盐系的市场小，即使有，出类拔萃的也少，Beta，则先天缺乏吸引力，这个行业不适合他们，本来是人群中最多的那一部分，却几乎在爱豆里看不到。

这样的行业背景，使得男爱豆这个行业，先天O比A多的多。

性别失衡加上封闭的环境，高度的竞争压力，就容易出现别的问题。

“让让，你有没有感觉到？”这是入营那一天，站在赵让旁的李鑫一，跟他说的让他最摸不着头脑的一句话。

“感觉到什么？”尚未分化的赵让吸了吸鼻子，除了星光岛的海风味道，他没闻到别的。

“信息素爆炸的味道。”李鑫一嘴角轻轻上扬了一下。

装模作样的镜头拍完了，所有的摄像机关闭，该说正事了。

“这是你们着几个月，最重要的东西，每人至少要保证自己兜里随时装着一只，知道么，全国观众都看着你们，不要丢人现眼，明白么？”创始人指了指旁边一大箱抑制剂，眼神凶狠。

她以妖媚闻名娱乐圈，却是一个比谁都坚硬的Alpha，她深知性别失衡+封闭环境会带来的无数故事，为了不徒增问题，也为了这群即将踏入娱乐圈的小弟弟们好，她必须提前说出丑话来。

“没什么好害羞的，分化后的Omega，自己上来领抑制剂，也让我们心底里有个数。”热巴拿着话筒，向下面的101个男孩喊着：“不要觉得不好意思，让我抓到谁没拿结果发情期来了的，别怪节目组狠心，明白了么。”

这个环节是很有必要的，一个是让节目组先摸清这批人的情况，另一个，也让这些心里有鬼的学员，提前摸一摸周围的人，避免不必要的尴尬。

或者说，提前看看，有谁是可以下手的。

几个早已出道名牌的选手自然没必要遮着盖着，马老师带了个头，刘也戴戴跟着，领了抑制剂。

可是，让大家大跌眼镜的是，哇唧的六个人，除了众所周知尚未分化的焉栩嘉，五个人齐齐起身，低着头上台领了抑制剂。

“夏之光是O？？？？”台下的人一个个一脸吃了屎的表情，如果说周震南只是舞台上霸气，台下还是个小可爱，因而可以猜到的话，夏之光是什么情况啊？

让人吃惊的事还没有停下，紧跟着周震南，姚琛和张颜齐先后起身，领了抑制剂。

“原来重庆大三角是个姐妹团，我还指望比赛时吃瓜呢……”显然又有一波事先盯上这两个人的人失望了。

《Baby》组的四位本来是众望所归的姐妹团，却没想到，蔡正杰没有动身。

“不错，他的年纪应该过了分化期了，咱们营里总算有个A了，娘A也是A，木头A也是A，凑活凑活着过吧。”人群中，似乎总有个人在说着每个人心底里的话。

肖凯中没有动，王志文也没有动，连着出了几个A，还算不错，众人勉强松了一口气。

所以，当任豪和牛超起身的时候，虽然人群中也有几声哀嚎，但到底大家最看好的两个金A肖叔志文哥哥没有爆冷，加上几个没有分化的小朋友还能再培养培养，一切，看起来还不算太糟糕。

李鑫一起身去拿抑制剂的时候，赵让还有些愣神，他对性别其实没有特别充分的认知，也不知道为什么平日里那么温柔的发起人，要对这件事这么执着。

终于，所有的公司算完，没有拿抑制剂的几个人，稀稀拉拉地坐在小马扎上，手里拿着抑制剂的哥哥们，站在发起人后面，低着头，看着他们，原本热闹的小广场，现在空旷的有些可怕。

“你们先走吧，先去选宿舍，住的离彼此近点。”热巴姐姐的声音很温柔，对着剩下的几个或是没分化或是A的小孩唤了几声，让他们散了。

赵让走之前，回头望了一眼背后的哥哥们，此时，发起人没有拿话筒，具体说什么听不见，但是能依稀听出几声很尖锐的声音，像是在训斥，也像是在发脾气。

“外面的世界都是这样的，其实我挺怀念以前，我们用男女去划分人的时候，那时候虽然也有性别歧视，但是，至少明面上还是平等的，现在啊，A对O就是发起人这样的，绝对压制。”只打过几个照面的焉栩嘉拉着赵让，低头自语着，赶紧走开了。

真的是这样么？

为什么，总感觉，有什么不对的地方。

他们看我们的眼神，无论怎么样，都不像是服从，而像是，征服。

对，就是征服，赤裸裸的征服。

3  
高嘉朗出现在踢馆舞台的时候，赵让感觉，自己的身边，似乎要爆炸了。

完美的下颌角，健康的小麦色皮肤，结实的腹肌胸肌，震撼全场的高音，他用自己身体的每一个细胞散发着成熟强大的Alpha应该有的魅力，而台下的各位，无一不舔了舔嘴唇，仿佛是上了一道美味的正菜，迫不及待想要开餐。

赵磊很识趣的没有再拿出白月光那样的大招，他一直很在意比赛，至于生理需求这种东西，自然是早点解决早好。

听焉栩嘉说，赵磊等不到他分化了，先找了赵泽帆，也和其他有相同想法的人一一“细聊”了，解决了身后事，专心比赛。自然也就不想再给高嘉朗制造麻烦，然后被周围的人围攻了。

“那磊哥为啥不用抑制剂呢，热巴老师不是一上来就让大家都拿了抑制剂了么？”赵让听焉栩嘉跟他说的时候，有些不解。

“不是所有O都会用抑制剂，毕竟那玩意对身体有害。”焉栩嘉似乎懂得很多，毕竟他已经出道了很久，对圈内这些事，还是有一些了解的：“发情的时候不好受，用抑制剂就像是你饿了，但是只给你喝水，让你喝饱，不管用，过程难受就不说了，最重要的是， 迟早会再饿的，而且，会越来越饿的。”

“你的意思是……”赵让似乎明白了什么。

“是的，你不要听发起人那么讲，在营里这么长时间，只喝水，是过不去的，所以，要么早点下岛，要么，找到吃的。磊哥想要逆风翻盘，就必须把最好的自己放在台上，那就不能让自己饿着。”焉栩嘉叹了一口气，看着台上意气风发的高嘉朗，眼神中透露着的，不知道是怜悯还是什么：“Alpha也是有发情期的，你看节目组给他们准备抑制剂了么，没有吧，他们也知道这些人需要喂，就当互取所需了。”

赵让听着焉栩嘉的话，心里似乎还在思考什么。

“赵让，你生日是什么时候啊？”焉栩嘉继续问，再看台上，高嘉朗基本已经没有悬念会留下。

“01年4月24号啊，怎么了？”赵让还没反应过来，傻乎乎地回答。

“也就说，你就快成年了。”焉栩嘉盯着赵让的脸，表情一下子变得复杂。

“是啊，应该快成年了。”赵让依然懵懵的。

“那我建议你，赶快找个关系好一点的A，比如台上那个。”焉栩嘉眼皮轻轻抬了抬，看了看高嘉朗。

“为什么？”赵让似乎猜到了结果，却依然问出了口。

“18岁是分化的临界点，早的如同何洛洛，虽然比你小，但是已经分化了，但是你再晚，也最多到你18岁，如果你分化成了O，就当占个位子，免得到时候只能喝水，如果你分化成了A……”焉栩嘉顿了顿语气：“你现在力量还很小，找个人保护你。”

赵让低下了头，他又何尝不能理解焉栩嘉说的呢，只是他觉得，这件事并没有大家说的那么重要啊，要抑制剂有抑制剂，想要私下恋爱，只要不被摄像头拍到，也是可以的，就像赵磊和赵泽帆那样，为什么，所有人都要紧张兮兮的呢。

高嘉朗很高兴地往台上走了，不只是A班，整个营的学员都很高兴，焉栩嘉拉了拉赵让，示意他仔细看周围人的动作。

赵让看到，他一直敬重的也哥，手伸向脖子后，轻轻拽了一下，扯下了抑制贴。

和也哥一队的晨艺和陆思恒似乎也发现了刘也的举动，陆思恒翻了一个白眼，而王老师，脸色似乎也不是那么好。

“这么大的蔷薇味道，谁补香水了么？”牛超这一句话，一时竟然不知道他是真的无心问了香水，还是贯彻他一贯敢发言的风格，硬出来挑刺。

赵让头一次感受到如此浓烈的信息素的味道，一时之间竟然有些晕乎，他以前只是在李鑫一有时忘记换抑制剂时，偶尔闻到淡淡的鸢尾花味道，而刘也的信息素，加上他本身的外貌身段，活像一朵黑夜里肆意绽放的红蔷薇，散发着致命的诱惑。

“你好，你好。”大家和高嘉朗，都是惯例握握手，只有刘也，张开双手，抱了高嘉朗一下，赵让无意间瞥见了刘也的脸，那双狐狸一样的眼睛，闪着魅惑的光。

“嘉嘉，我还有最后一个问题想问你，岛上的这些哥哥，如果像你说的，分化后一定要吃饱，那之前，他们难道都有过经历么？”分级结束，赵让和焉栩嘉走在回寝室的路上。

“如果一个A和一个O发生了关系，那O就会被打上标记，但是，你觉得观众们，会接受一个已经被打过标记的爱豆出道么，或者你觉得，娱乐圈那么多人，他们每天没有任何标记，都是靠抑制剂活命的么？”焉栩嘉听着赵让的话，觉得有些搞笑。

“标记可以打，就也可以盖着，而那些人，要么是盖了，如果是这样还好，他们毕竟吃过猪肉，不会太可怕，你知道最可怕的是什么样的人么？”焉栩嘉停住了，走到赵让面前，直勾勾地盯着他。

赵让摇摇头，对于这一切，他真的一无所知。

“最可怕的，是每次发情而且抑制不住的时候，都采用的是放任不管，自我高潮，直到度过发情期，从而完全没有任何性经历的人，这样的人，再次到了必须喂食的时候，就会变成疯子。”焉栩嘉微微笑了笑。

“我们哇唧，在龙丹妮那个女人的要求下，所有的O，都是这样生活的。”

4  
虽然焉栩嘉说的很可怕，但是其实到四月初之前，或许是赵让活得太没心没肺，除了几对他知道私下确定关系的人外，一切都很风平浪静。

大故事的开端，都不是轰轰烈烈的，而这个故事的开端，也是在一个雨天，平淡的没人在意。

想做风流的牡丹花，或许除了暴力，还得会点技巧。

赵让有个青梅竹马，刚分化成O不久，叫孙圻峻，他就是小技巧的巅峰使用者。

自上岛以来，赵让经常听周围的人窃窃私语，说孙圻峻是什么大岛第一白莲花什么的。赵让不太懂，在他眼中，孙圻峻还是那个他在韩国训练时期认识的好朋友，那个男孩单纯善良。虽然他确实看到过孙圻峻向蔡正杰或者任世豪撒过娇，也一直对焉栩嘉保持着很好的关系，包括和自己，但是，他或许只是真的想交朋友呢，赵让经常觉得，自己要是有圻圻一半的活泼，或许也会有很多朋友吧。

那天下雨，孙圻峻被困在练舞室，最后，是赵让，脱掉了自己的外套，架着自己和孙圻峻回宿舍楼。

“圻圻，他们都在背后骂你，说你心机婊什么的，你真的不生气么？”空气中是被雨水翻出的泥土的味道，赵让最终还是问了孙圻峻那个他一直想问的问题。

“那阿让觉得呢，阿让也觉得我是心机婊么？”孙圻峻瞪着他的那双明亮的眼睛，问赵让。

“我不知道，但是我觉得，你是不是有时候离那些人太近了。”赵让想了想，说出了自己的想法。

“阿让吃醋了么？”孙圻峻一下子笑了出来，仿佛是在嘲笑赵让的天真。

“不是，就是觉得，你明明不是那样的人，本来不应该遭受那样的评论的。”赵让咕囔了一句。

孙圻峻笑着摇摇头，一下子冲出赵让的怀抱，冲进大雨中，雨水很快打湿了他的头发和衣服，他本来就只穿着一件薄薄的白衬衫，只过了几秒，性感结实的身体便被湿透的衬衫贴着，露出性感的轮廓，头发上还有雨水落下。

“圻圻，你在干什么，会感冒的。”赵让还不忘关心自己的青梅竹马，对着雨中的孙圻峻大喊道。

“阿让，你还小，等你长大之后，我们就在一起吧，到时候，我就不会再在跟别人一起了。”孙圻峻对着赵让喊了一句，奔跑着，消失在了大雨中。

赵让一个人在雨中停住了，孙圻峻的举动，他有点没懂。

长大，什么时候才算长大呢？难道，还是指的分化么？

“让让怎么了，没带雨伞么，没带雨伞让我给你送去啊？”刘也看着浑身湿透的赵让回到阳光房，连忙拿出毛巾给他擦了擦头发：“赶快去洗个澡，别着凉了。”

自从搬到阳光房后，赵让就和刘也住在一起，这是高嘉朗的意思，刘也几乎已经名牌是高嘉朗的人，当初李鑫一拜托高嘉朗多多照顾赵让，两人关系还算不错，高嘉朗便让他和刘也住了。

“也哥，你说，他们为什么都在想我长大呢？”赵让两眼茫然的盯着前方，刘也还拿着毛巾擦着他的脖子。

“因为让让长大了，才能更好地承担责任啊。”刘也以为，赵让一定又是在外面被哪个不知好歹的O调戏了，最近这样的流氓越来越多，原本A应该是绝对的武力存在，但是耐不住O人多，现在仅剩的几个A日子不好过，平日里有些胆大的，连高嘉朗都敢调戏，有些即将爆炸的人，把目光放到即将分化的赵让身上也是可以理解的。

“承担什么责任呢，像朗哥那样的责任么？”赵让虽然傻，但是不瞎，焉栩嘉跟他说的话他都记者，他知道那些每天盯着他的眼睛都在想些什么。

“那是让让自己的选择了，如果让让选择像你朗哥一样，只对一个人好，他们也没法拿你怎么样吧。”刘也又何尝不知道赵让的不易，这个小孩，从入营开始，刘也就看着他，他是唯一一个一定会在创造营时期迎来分化的人，分化后，必然是要在这里找个人的，那些人惦记，也可以理解。

“那也哥呢？也哥也希望我长大么？”赵让突然转过身子，眼睛瞪着刘也，似乎很认真。

“赶快去洗澡吧，再不去就感冒了。”刘也笑了笑，结束了这段必然无疾而终的对话。

热水浇在赵让身上，还没等他打上洗发液，赵让在洗澡的消息，就从阳光房传到了大通铺。

门外有飞奔的脚步声，赵让感觉好像有什么事，但是他头很疼，孙圻峻和刘也是他最信任的人了，但是今天他们的表现，真的让人摸不着头脑，此刻，他只想赶快洗完澡。

“是让让嘛？”隔壁传来的是翟潇闻的清泉音。

“闻闻，你怎么也来洗澡了，刚才外面发生了什么么？”赵让没有多想。

“没什么，外面不是下大雨么，我们几个刚练舞回来，没带伞，被淋湿了，就想赶过来洗澡，所以刚才跑着来来着。”翟潇闻装作若无其事，知道赵让来洗澡后，营里的O可没几个呆的住的，好在自己来的早，才没被那几个人抢占了位子。

“我也是哎，不知道这雨要下多久。”赵让依然没想多，兀自和翟潇闻聊着。

“我跟你说，我是山东人，这时候就是下雨的时候，又冷又潮的，你广东来的不习惯吧。”翟潇闻知道这时候露骨不得，况且赵让尚未分化，只能循序渐进，增进关系要紧。

洗澡的时候是人最放松的时候，也是最好俘获他人心的时候。

“是啊，这都四月了，出门还得穿羽绒服。”赵让果然上套了，跟晓雯聊开了。

洗澡的水落在地上，哗啦哗啦的。

你听，像不像Omega发情的时候，身下滴答，却没有Alpha在旁边时的声音。

5  
翟潇闻正和赵让聊的开心，忽然，浴室隔板外有几声咳嗽声，打断了两人的谈话。

“让让，是你嘛，你洗完了么？”是何洛洛的声音：“我还湿着呢，要不咱俩一起，再等一会我怕是要感冒。”

“我去你妈的吧，何洛洛，我刚才还看见你在宿舍，转眼间你就淋湿了，房顶塌了？”翟潇闻在心底骂了一句。

大小姐做事就是虎，光脚的不怕穿鞋的，我就不跟你玩技术，衣服一脱谁TM跟你玩技术。

“洛洛，你毕竟也是个分化的人了，一起洗澡这种事，不太好吧。”翟潇闻阴阳怪气的说了一句。

“让让还是小孩子嘛，还没分化就还是小孩子，无所谓的，而且我们俩关系那么好，他总不会嫌弃我是吧，再不洗我真的要感冒了。”何洛洛一点也没有胆怯，直接怼了回去。

都是千年的狐狸，你跟我玩什么画皮。

何洛洛已经脱了上衣和裤子，直接搭在隔板上，就是要让赵让知道，不让他进去他就真的要着凉感冒了。

赵让原本是想说，我出来你进来洗的，但是看何洛洛已经把衣服搭到了隔板上，外面还有些阴冷，总不能真的让他光着身子，淋着雨水站在外面，虽然翟潇闻说的有道理，但是也只能假装自己是小孩子了。

赵让稍开了搭在门上的衣服，用细长的手指拨动了门的开关，门开了，何洛洛只穿着一条内裤，钻了进来，然后迅速锁上了门，手指别在腰间，轻轻勾下身子，脱掉了内裤。

何洛洛真的很瘦很瘦，两条腿，就像是一对细竹竿，只有一层皮包着骨头。细白的皮肤，就像是一块瓷砖，绷在骨架上，锁骨之下，肋骨隐约可见，两颗乳头，就像小草莓一样，红红的，在细白的皮肤上格外明显。此时，那双扑棱着的大眼睛，正轻轻下垂，略带羞涩的，像是找不到一个可以看的支点，只能盯着地板。

赵让看着眼前赤裸的何洛洛，一瞬间也脸红了，不知道为什么，小时候也经常和人一起洗澡，那时候的他，还会和朋友嬉笑玩闹，而今天，心跳格外的快。

“让让，平时看起来那么瘦，没想到，身材也很好呢？”何洛洛轻轻抬了抬眼，瞥了赵让一样，言语中带着娇羞。

“你赶快冲洗一下吧，别着凉了。”赵让感觉身体一热，特别是，下身已经有了反应的意思，连忙拉着何洛洛来淋浴喷头下冲热水。

“洗澡的时候，这个要撕掉。”何洛洛站到喷头下，扬起胳膊，如刘也初见高嘉朗那样，伸到脖子后，撕掉了抑制贴。

茉莉花香带着强烈的性刺激，很快充溢了狭小的洗澡间，伴随着水的味道，浓烈的像是冲了一杯上好的花茶。

“呦，我怎么不知道，洗澡还要撕抑制贴呢，咱们节目组的抑制贴质量那么差么？还不防水。”翟潇闻当然知道何洛洛是故意的，于是暗里嘲讽了一句，也利落的揭掉了自己的抑制贴。

就如同焉栩嘉说的那样，哇唧的人，之前都是不能管的，所以信息素沉积了很久，一旦揭下来，信息素带着强烈的荷尔蒙，便会瞬间膨胀，即使不在发情期，也足以传的很远很快。

好在，翟潇闻的信息素就如同他的嗓音一样，是清晨的露水清香，所以，即使传的很快，也没有特别呛鼻子，反倒和洗澡水，融合的很好。

“翟潇闻，你洗完了没啊，都这么久了，你要不赶紧出来吧。”是焉栩嘉低沉的炮鼓音。

今天这场雨，淋湿的人还挺多的啊。

听到焉栩嘉的声音，本来已经对何洛洛有些意乱情迷的赵让突然清醒了过来，他又想到焉栩嘉最初跟自己说的话，他需要稳住，不能太没出息。

水哗啦哗啦从何洛洛的肌肤上划过，年轻的肉体，就像是新鲜的水果，在暧昧的日光灯下，充满诱惑力。

赵让拿下毛巾，准备擦干出去，却被何洛洛一下子拉住。

何洛洛一下子贴到赵让身上，肌肤的接触带来的是另一个人的温度，丝滑的，感觉有些上瘾。何洛洛踮起脚尖，趴到赵让耳边，鼻子的呼气吹动着赵让耳边的绒毛，传递着痒到骨子里的情欲。

“让让，你要记住，我的发情期，是每月的25号左右哦。如果我没记错，你生日，是这个月24号吧，要不要，我送你一个成人礼物。当然，如果你想提前领礼物，也是可以的哦。”何洛洛的声音很请很轻，说完了，便又重新回到了喷头之下，对着赵让笑了一下，那张近乎完美的脸，依然带着茉莉花的味道。

何洛洛是整个营的颜值担当，当初选C位的时候，为什么选他，难道真的是因为他实力好么，其实不是，到底来说，好看的人做什么都是好看的。说营里哪个A没对何洛洛动过心，那是假的，即使如朗哥和热巴导师这样的，也层夸奖过何洛洛。

这样一个人，赵让大抵是不能免俗的。

他随便拿毛巾擦了几下身体，穿上衣服，开门离开了。

关上门的那一刻，赵让长叹了一口气，靠在旁边的墙上，浑身无力。

定睛一看，身上也有些半湿的周震南，正盯着他看，一副林黛玉看刘姥姥的不屑。

6  
“洗完了？”周震南的声音冷冷的，低沉的嗓子带着天然的嘲讽。

“嗯，洗完了。”赵让对周震南，心底里既是钦佩，也有些害怕，他在舞台上太过亮眼，和他虽然一起在A班，但是没打过几次交道，听说他对他们《悟空》那一组，也很严格，生人勿近的气场，即使听别人说他人很好，也是不敢随便交流的。

“现在里面是何洛洛和焉栩嘉？”周震南问了一句，他似乎对刚才发生的事，有所了解。

“嗯嗯，是的。”赵让虽然比周震南整整高了一个头，但是气场上，几乎完全被碾压，只能小心翼翼地回答着。

“你晚上熄灯了之后，到我房间里来，我带你看个东西。”周震南的语气似乎没有商量的意思，赵让只能点点头，十分温顺。

“什么东西啊，还要到你房间里去看，我也想去，可以么？”出来在旁边吹头发的翟潇闻还不不忘打岔。

花里胡哨的，本事还真多。

“跟你无关，老实把你抑制贴贴上，待会苏老师来查寝，别被查出来。”周震南从兜里掏出一张抑制贴，扔给翟潇闻。翟潇闻自知虽然此事是何洛洛挑的，但是自己到底也是理亏，只能盖上了抑制贴，灰溜溜地跑了。

“早点来，来晚了就看不到了。”周震南在赵让准备跟着溜走的时候，小心叮嘱了一句。

赵让没把这件事告诉刘也，但是凭借着翟潇闻那个传风筒的女明星性格，也要不了一天，周震南约自己去他房间的事，就整个营都知道了。

“朗哥，你说我该怎么办啊。”晚饭时间，赵让还是紧张，只能来找高嘉朗。

“还能怎么办，老老实实去，他说什么你注意着。”高嘉朗似乎并不紧张，耐心的宽慰着赵让：“一个你没分化，他奈何不了你什么，另一个，岛上闹成这样，有一大半是因为他们排名前面那几个都是O造成的，别招惹他们，你早晚要分化的，别给以后的自己讨苦果子吃就行了。”

赵让只能似懂非懂的点点头，现在，也只能走一步看一步了。

大通铺熄了灯，阳光房也暗了下来，摄像机被学员们用布蒙住，另一个世界，开始了。

赵让小心翼翼地下了床，悄悄出门后，敲了敲周震南和夏之光的房间门。

周震南穿着一件宽松的蕾丝睡衣，胸前白花花的露出一片，在月色下反着牛奶色的光芒，他给赵让开了门，却发现，里面只有他一个人。

“光光呢？”赵让心跳的很快，随便找了个话题。

“你跟我来。”周震南似乎回答了赵让的问题，又似乎没有。

两人穿过长廊，利落地从窗户翻了出去，往一处平时没去过的地方走。

“南南，咱们这是要去哪啊？”赵让心里有点慌，问周震南道。

周震南没有回答他，只是兀自往前走着，晚风还有些凉，吹着赵让的海绵宝宝睡衣。赵让看周震南美没有要停下的意思，只能跟在后面，瑟瑟发抖。

练舞室的二楼从来没人去过，上楼的楼梯间散发着尘土和发霉的味道，两人拖鞋的声音稀稀拉拉的，在回廊里响着。

二楼有几个门，其中有一扇微微开着，周震南也没有敲门，直接打开了。

就像是哪个巨人一脚踩掉了小熊维尼所有的罐子，巨大的蜂蜜味迅速传开，伴随着轻微的呻吟声，从房间里传来。

“来吧。”周震南向赵让招了招手，赵让试探着往里面看了一眼，就迅速地闪到了后面。

夏之光此时正浑身瘫软，倒在窗前的墙角上，浑身赤露，衣服被脱了随便扔在旁边，两腿大张，后穴里的液体，一股一股的，如同泉水一般，流在地板上，月光从窗户里照进来，瓷实的肉体，地上流淌的汁水，反射着不同亮度的光。

即使他好像看到了周震南，但是依然没有停下的意思，喘息声反倒愈发重了起来，随着蜂蜜的味道，一股脑的往外面倾泻。

“让让，你看到了么？”周震南的声音依然冷冷的，问赵让。

听到“让让”两个字，夏之光原本涣散的眼睛里似乎突然闪出了光，他已浑身疲软，却还是带着骨子里的欲望，向门口挪动了几步。

蜂蜜味带着荷尔蒙，夏之光的胴体，何洛洛的身躯，刘也的腰，周震南胸前的白色……一下子全部灌进赵让的脑子，他忽然感觉很头疼。

“让让，看看我吧。”夏之光的声音在颤抖，他已经爬到了门口，抓住了赵让的脚踝，然后牢牢地抱住了赵让的小腿。

赵让不敢再看第二眼，他死死的闭着眼睛，一边拼命想把身体从夏之光那里抽出来，另一边，又害怕伤到了这位朋友。

“适可而止吧，他还没分化，犯法的。”周震南轻轻蹲下，摸着夏之光的头，他当然知道此时的夏之光有多难受，但是也必须在他还留有一点理性的时候，别让他做错事。

“现在你也见过Omega发情是什么样子了，你知道，为什么那些人，都会对你那么殷勤了吧。”周震南和赵让走在回寝室的路上，这次，轮到赵让一言不发了。

“我们公司的人，活得都不太容易，潇闻如此，光光如此，小粤哥这么多年了，也是这样，这是磊磊那么做的原因，也希望你，之后再遇到什么事，别那么大惊小怪。出了这个地方，如果你真的分化成了Alpha，还是可以活得自由自在的。”周震南继续说着。

“南南，我问你一个问题，如果我真的只是想找一个爱我的，我也爱的人，会不会不太容易。”赵让说话。

“出去了，或许可以。”周震南回答了赵让的问题：“在这，你爱谁你知道，但是谁真的爱你，你不一定看的出来。”

7  
自那晚目睹夏之光发情已经过了三四天，再见面，也有些不尴不尬的，好在他们平时也没有什么交集，装作不熟和没看见，就是最好的选择了。

第一次公演如期开始，这是他们第一次面对全民制作人的考验，也是他们第一次，向同行的人，展示自己。

“好帅啊。”看着自己竞争组，赵让也不由得发出了感叹，《青春纪念册》主打少年风，虽然自己这边有鑫一陪着，但是面对着对面组牛超林染翟潇闻任豪四朵金花的颜值暴击，赵让还是怯了场。

在登场前，焉栩嘉冲着赵让喊了一句“加油”，赵让回头看他们《病变》组，焉栩嘉孙圻峻吴季风……赵让一时不知道该哭还是该笑。

表演形成了肌肉记忆，随便摆啦几下，面对现场观众怎么说话，都无所谓了。

熬完第一次公演之后的日子，才是最可怕的。

赵让的生日在公布排名之后几天，但是演完这段时间，大家都空闲的时候，谁也不能保证不出什么岔子。 

“让让！”赵让正走在公演完回寝室的路上，背后突然有人喊他的名字。

赵让回头，发现是翟潇闻正在朝他招手。

“闻闻哥哥有事么？”赵让此时刚跳完舞，又陪着在镜头下坐到了后半夜节目录制结束，已经很累很累了，语气里也尽是疲惫。

“没什么，就想说，你们今天表演的也很棒，不要在意观众的投票啦。”翟潇闻显然想说今天公演的事。

“嗯嗯，我知道的，哥哥们表现也很棒。”赵让有一句没一句的搭理着。

“让让待会是直接会阳光房睡觉么？”翟潇闻似乎还有什么别的打算，追问着赵让的安排。

“是啊，洗个澡，就睡了，这两天也哥发情期，都是朗哥在照顾，也没人陪我，我就早睡了。”赵让迷迷糊糊的，就把自己全部的行程交代了。

“那你好好休息，要是睡不着，记得来找我玩啊，这几天阿粤也发情期，每晚都不在。”翟潇闻似乎在暗示着什么。

“我知道的，你们公司的人，发情的时候，很少用抑制。”赵让忽然又想到那晚的夏之光，月光打在地板上，粘稠的性液发出的光，空气里的蜂蜜味，他都记得很清楚很清楚。

赵让没有再管翟潇闻，不知道为什么，今晚他真的特别特别的累，虽然只是跳了一只舞，但是，真的很累，他以前从来没有这种感觉，就像是人被放进了一个网，牢牢锁住，动弹不得。

随便冲了冲水，吹干头发，赵让瘫在床上，公演完了，有些人在舞蹈室庆祝，有些人在练歌房K歌，有些人，发情了，在这栋建筑的那个角落，肆意放荡。似乎只有阳光房没有人，大通铺没有人。

他感觉自己的心跳越来越快，头也开始发昏，脑子里，夏之光自慰的情形，何洛洛的身体，牛超偶尔露出的腰，周震南微微隆起地胸部，姚琛紧实圆满的臀，孙圻峻的笑……有好多好多东西，乱七八糟地堆叠在脑子里，没有人收检，愈发头昏脑涨。

他似乎已经失去了意识，跌跌撞撞的，打开了阳光房的门，想要去厕所洗个脸清醒一下。

世界天旋地转，厕所的镜子前，站着一个人，正在卸妆。

“让让，起来上厕所啊。”任豪瞥了赵让一眼，没有太在意。

“豪哥，我头好疼啊。”赵让只说了一句话，就扑到了任豪的怀里。

任豪的脸色逐渐变了，他摸了摸赵让的额头，又摸了摸他的后脖颈，两处都烫的厉害。

“让让，你要分化了，快跟回房间里休息吧。”任豪架起赵让，就要往阳光房走。

赵让眼角的余光，瞥见了任豪后脖颈上的抑制贴，就像美食上盖着的钢盘，赵让此刻，无比想将那个东西揭下来。

“豪哥，你是，什么味道的呢？”已经到了阳光房门口，赵让爆发了alpha的本能，一把把任豪摁在了床上，直接扯下了他的抑制贴。

咖啡的浓香瞬间充满了整个阳光房，此时已经分化完成的赵让，逐渐恢复了清醒，他闻到一股清新的榛子香，想必，就是他的信息素的味道了。

“豪哥也是这时候发情期么？”虽然赵让在清醒，但是他的欲望，也随着初次分化，迅速炸裂开来。

阳光房的窗户已经拉上，明晃晃的灯光照在自己刚卸完妆的脸上，这个时候的皮肤是最好的，就像吸满水的葡萄，轻轻捏一下，就会破掉的那种。

“豪哥，愿意做让让的人么？”赵让轻轻在任豪耳边啮了一句，任豪的裤间，便已湿成了深色。

8  
“对，那里，再快一点。”任豪的声音似乎有一种刻意的娇软，与他平日里低沉的大爷音完全不一样，在发情期的他，即使平日里装的再好，也难逃Omega天然的柔弱与被征服时的放荡。

赵让不断撞击着任豪的下体，就像是饿了许久的野兽，终于分到了一块美味的肉，那种从骨子里迸发出来的渴望，那种初得云雨之情的快感，随着汗水，在榛果咖啡的味道下，酣畅淋漓。

完事已经不知是几次之后的事，从第三次开始，任豪便已麻木了，变成了一个只会随着身体快感而发出声音的机器，最初被开苞的疼已经尽数散去，只剩前列腺高潮，混着喷出的精液和Omega的激素，粘稠地散在地上，依稀中，他似乎有些明白了，为何明明他们这个群体，平日里只能被征服，却怎么样，都生怕自己被落下。

阳光房并不隔音，赵让是分化后的第一次，任豪则是分化后已经积累了，饿了六年，榛子咖啡的味道，配比刚刚好，四散着，让人以为岛上新开了一家星巴克。

翟潇闻站在赵让房间门口，听着里面的喘气声和娇喘声，一脸不爽，甚至感觉有些生气，牙关咬得很紧。

“没得逞？”焉栩嘉靠在背后的墙上，似乎有些轻蔑的看着翟潇闻。

“我就只是，不小心睡着了一会。”翟潇闻咬牙发出的声音，看来真的很生气。

“真的，我没想到你会做这种事，翟潇闻，你真的让我感到恶心。”焉栩嘉说话很重：“你现在这个样子，活该，老天爷都看不惯你。”

“你以为任豪就是什么好东西么？他回来多久了，刚好那个时间去卸妆，搞笑呢？让他捡了便宜，我是万万没想到，亏我防何洛洛防了那么久，到最后竟然是他。”翟潇闻看自己已经被焉栩嘉揭穿，也没想那么多了，开始骂骂咧咧。

“你跟他一个组，你的想法，他知道也很正常，顺着你的计划自己捡个便宜，何乐而不为呢？”焉栩嘉过来拍了拍翟潇闻的肩膀：“给未成年下催化剂这种事你都干的出来，看来，是需要小粤哥好好跟你聊一聊了。”

翟潇闻冷笑了一声：“是啊，那请问清清白白焉栩嘉，你在这干嘛呢？半夜三点的，出来梦游？”

焉栩嘉听到这里，脸色一下子凝固了，开始逐渐变得扭曲。

“催化剂就在我原来床铺下面贴着，您老人家要是忍不住了，随便去拿。”翟潇闻反守为攻：“你以为我会放弃么，你以为何洛洛会放弃么，你以为这个岛上之前盯着赵让的那群人，会因为一个任豪就放弃目标么？这里是创造营唉，不是在挖机了，这里的规则不一样。”

焉栩嘉听着翟潇闻有些疯癫的发言，本来已经打算离开了，却停下了脚步。

“让爱回嘉是真的呢，大家一起做公益喽，再等等，公益就没得做了。”翟潇闻给了最后一击，焉栩嘉头也没回的走了，翟潇闻对着赵让的房间“哼”了一声，也转身回去了。

终于完事了，任豪趴在赵让的胸前，缠在他身上，彻底没了力气，只能通过耳朵听见，噗通，噗通的心跳声。

“你打算怎么办？”赵让轻轻摸了摸任豪的头，这个Omega比他大六岁，此时，却像是一个需要自己去照顾的孩子，全然不是他平常那样的老道。

“都这样了，只能做你的人了，还能怎么样。”任豪往上爬了爬，吻了赵让的唇一下，榛子咖啡的味道，在舌尖舞蹈，伴随着唾液的交换，暧昧燃烧，红了两人的脸。

任豪双手搭在赵让的脖子上，头埋在他怀里，赵让抱起任豪，虽然有点沉，赵让的那个细胳膊细腿平日里应该抱不动，但是，刚觉醒aplha潜能的他，像是捍卫自己的财产一样一手抱着任豪的背，一手抱着他的腿，公主抱得，走出了阳光房，并在所有人的目光中，将任豪轻轻放到了他的床上。

榛子咖啡的味道太浓了，但是却怎么都盖不住，周围人，各式各样，复杂的目光。

赵让分化成alpha了，并且标记了任豪。

这件事，不用十分钟，就会传遍星光岛。

9

这里是创造营，已经标记过别人这种事，没人在意的。

因为很多人总是会习以为常地认定，alpha天生就是贪婪的，他们渴望更多的Omega，他们渴望更多的性与欢愉。而创造营里，又会默认大家都只是逢场作戏，不知道什么时候，勾引已经有标记的alpha，无视另两人的情感，变成了一件大家觉得正常且习惯的事。

我们最开始就说了，暴政与掌权的人和群体无关，与权力本身有关。

就像高嘉朗，即使他从口头上到行动上已经证明了许多次，他只会接受刘也一个人，周围陆思恒也好，李鑫一也好，甚至远哥和小粤哥，也没有放过他的意思。

第一次公演走了接近40个人，好在只走了何廖侣匀一个alpha，再加上赵让的分化，岛上alpha的数量没有变，Omega的数量锐减，虽然还是剩下很多Omega，而且性别失衡的本质并未改变，但是到底来说，对剩下的人和离开的人，日子都想对好过了一点。

赵让和任豪，接下来的时间，除了练舞和镜头，几乎都黏在一起，任豪当然知道周围的这些“好兄弟”们心里在想什么，毕竟他住在王志文的下铺，又长得好看，没搭上赵让之前，便已遭了不少白眼，现在又通过捡尸的方法拉到了一个似乎只宠他一个人的，刚刚分化，精力正旺的alpha，被排挤的更多一点，也是很正常的。

“你知道他们为什么都盯着你，而不去找志文或者肖叔叔么，特别是排名前面的那几个。”一天，任豪和赵让在一起吃饭时，突然问他。

“为什么？”其实赵让好奇这个事也已经很久很久了，岛上那么多人，怎么上位圈的那几个，就只对自己感兴趣。

“因为你的公司摆在那里，你是肯定能出道的，剩下的人，即使强如朗哥，也不一定能出道，所以，如果找其他人，就会变成夏日限定的炮友，了。而离开了这个岛，想找alpha容易很多，就没有必要来你这碰钉子。但上位圈那些准备出道的不一样，进了一个团，还是在龙丹妮手下的，需要找一个长期饭票。”任豪微笑着跟赵让分析着。

“那你能出道么？”赵让听懂了，突然反问了一句：“我不想要你只做我的夏日限定。”

两个人在一起久了，即使是小学鸡和老大爷，也能擦出很美妙的爱情火花呢。

“我不知道，但是如果我不能出道，你也不能甩了我，我也不要夏日限定。”任豪轻轻勾了赵让的鼻子一下，赵让想用脸去够，却没够着。

“小情侣真甜呢？”坐在旁边桌子上的何洛洛酸了一句，顺便讽刺了对面坐着的翟潇闻：“还是要感谢翟老师，本来我们让让是要到18岁分化的，翟老师直接提前送了人家一个门面级的Omega帮忙，真的贴心。”

“是啊，怎么同样是门面，人与人的差距那么大。”翟潇闻不甘示弱，也损了何洛洛一句：“衣服都脱了，结果到嘴的鸭子飞了，何小姐感受如何啊？”

“怎么就飞了，我何洛洛看上的男人，还没飞过呢？”何洛洛嗤笑了一声，端着盘子，走几步坐到了赵让和任豪旁边。

“你个小处男骗谁呢？”翟潇闻心里嘲笑了一句，何洛洛的情况，他还是知道的，表面上虎的一批，真正到关键的时候，还不如小姑娘勇敢。

“让让吃的什么啊，感觉很好吃的样子。”何洛洛上来就撒了个娇，任豪的脸色瞬间变了。

赵让看了对面自己的Omega一眼，现在不同以往了，分化的第二天，朗哥就告诉他，他要做出选择，是做他那样只对自己Omega好的人，还是选择特殊时期特殊对待，像王志文那样来者不拒，开创造营后宫。

他选择了前者，他现在真的很爱很爱任豪，哪怕他们在那晚之前，不是太熟。

“没什么，就杏鲍菇和牛肉啊。”赵让将盘子往边上撤了撤，有意识地和何洛洛保持了一定的距离。

“你尝尝我这个，我这个胡萝卜肉丝也超级好吃呢。”何洛洛夹起自己盘子里的一筷子菜，小心翼翼地递到赵让嘴边：“你尝一尝嘛。”

赵让看着自己面前的一筷子胡萝卜丝炒瘦肉，上面的油闪着星星点点的光，转换对焦，对面的任豪盯着自己，似乎也想知道自己会怎么做。

“我尝尝，我最喜欢胡萝卜了。”是一声低沉的炮音，焉栩嘉别过何洛洛的手，吃下了那一筷子胡萝卜炒肉，并顺势加入了就餐。

“怎么样，好吃吧。”何洛洛脸色变得很难看，但却也只能强颜欢笑，一旁的赵让和任豪，都松了一口气。

“还不错，就是油有点大。”焉栩嘉嬉笑着回答：“赵让，发起人刚刚在找你，现在在你宿舍等着，你赶紧去，别让她等急了。”顺势给赵让解了围。

“谢谢，我马上去。”赵让长吁一声，端起盘子就准备走，任豪刚跟着想一起走，却被孙圻峻直接摁回座位上，他的跆拳道黑带，并不是摆在简历上吹牛的。

“豪哥，我跟洛洛有个事找你，关于第二次公演的，你跟我们聊聊呗。”孙圻峻这句话是对着赵让说的，任豪看走不开，只能给赵让使了个眼神，赵让先离开了。

“对了让让。”赵让没走两步，又被何洛洛喊住：“还记得我说要给你的生日礼物么，那个承诺依然有效哦。”

赵让看着笑着的何洛洛冲他眨了一下眼，也不敢点头，灰溜溜地跑了。

何洛洛说话做事，果然还是一向的霸道不讲理呢。

10  
“热巴导师，您找我么？”赵让回到阳光房。穿着便服的发起人，此时正美美地坐在他床，低头看手机，似乎已经等了一阵子了。

“没什么大事，你坐。”迪丽热巴向赵让挥了挥手，示意他坐在对面。

赵让照做，乖巧的坐在刘也的床上，双手放在并拢的腿中间，心跳加速，惴惴不安。

“听说你分化了，恭喜恭喜。”热巴导师的语气里，没有一点恭喜的意思，冷冰冰的，像是在宣读法院的裁决。

“嗯嗯，是的。”赵让点头回答，热巴的alpha气场过于强大，直直地压着他。

“我们没有给alpha准备抑制剂，你明白是为什么吧。”她的语气依然冰冷。

“我明白的。”赵让不敢多说话，全身都在发抖。

“标记了么？”她继续问，像是在说一个无关痛痒的笑话。

“嗯嗯，标记了任豪哥哥。”赵让继续点头，大气也不敢出。

“挺好的选择，长得好看。”问到这里。热巴导师似乎已经问完了，起身准备离开。

“热巴导师！”赵让最后还是鼓起了勇气，问出了他心底一直想问地那句话：“我该怎么办啊？”

迪丽热巴只回了半截侧脸，扫了这个小孩子一眼，轻声说到：“怎么办是你要想的事，要进娱乐圈，先把这件事想明白。”

然后，便头也不回的，轻飘飘地离开了。

“对了，下次注意点保护措施，怀孕了，我们可处理不了。”

赵让站在原地，被比自己强很多倍的alpha完全压制，这是他第一次。虽然以前在朗哥或者肖叔叔旁白的时候，也能感受到一点点的压抑，但是像导师那种，不怒自威的气场，还是震得他直哆嗦。

余波很大，虽然她已经走了，赵让却还在原地，似懂非懂地，不知道对谁点着头。

“热巴导师没为难你吧。”晚上，任豪终于再一次找到了赵让。

“没有，她让我注意安全，不要让你怀孕了。”赵让一五一十的回答着白天的话。

“这倒是……”任豪脸一下子红了：“虽然之后注意安全了，但是你说咱们第一次，不会有问题吧？”

“你别吓我。”赵让看着脸红的任豪，吓了一大跳，有些不知道说些什么，只能匆忙转移话题：“孙圻峻他们，没有怎么为难你吧。”

“没有，他们就是说节目组想搞一个门面line的舞台，要求我们下次公演都选何洛洛那个组。”任豪回答道，他也没想明白，这件事意义何在。而且，这件事，何洛洛自己也没想明白，还一副不愿意的样子。

忽然想到上次打电话，经纪人说这节目糊了，可能却是是为了增加热度吧。

“啊？我以为你肯定要跟我一个队啊。”赵让有些不高兴：”要是不在一起练舞的话，我想见你时怎么办？“

赵让没有明说，其实他更担心，如果任豪不在自己身边，自己会遇见什么乱七八糟的事。毕竟，他虽然被朗哥护得很好，但是不瞎，营里其他几个不那么强势的alpha，像是杜煜，蔡正杰这种的，几乎算是被霸凌了。

最逗的不应该是，法律从来不会保护强者的利益么，以前男性被强奸的时候不保护，现在alpha被霸凌时，一样不会被保护。

歧视，到算是从一而终呢。

“没事没事的，我练完舞就去找你好不好，而且上位圈那几个，离你都挺远的，我相信你的。”任豪贴进赵让怀里，他也明白自己的小男友在担心什么，他当然也不会那么轻易的，把自己的alpha，拱手让给别人。

赵让的生日就在下个星期三，以前，这是个很大很大的日子，现在，这依然是个很大很大的日子。

创造营的日子过的不紧不慢，夜晚的练舞室二楼，依然每天都会有不同的呻吟声，只是，这样的人越来越少了，人的底线是需要试探的，稍微退后一点，结果就完全不一样了。

空旷的练歌房被开辟出来了，说是有别的用处，赵让经常看到一群人，提溜着志文或者蔡正杰就进去了，有时候他们走的晚，也难免撞到，大家也都装作不知道，很快地忘记这件事。

“小琛哥，你等等我呀。”今天，赵让就是那个练的很晚的人，跳舞有时候起了兴致，就很容易忘记时间。

“唉，是让让啊，怎么今天也这么晚，任豪没陪你么？”姚琛是Omega里经常被点名表扬的，严于律己的典型，可能是韩国长期的训练所带来的偶像自觉，他严格地使用着抑制剂，没有一丝不合规矩的地方，这分规矩令赵让钦佩，再加上都曾经在韩国的经历，两人的关系很好。

“他说想先回去睡觉，就先回去了。”赵让乐呵呵地回答着姚琛：“估计现在还在看那本《从零开始学炒股》呢。”

“你怎么知道，他或许睡了呢。”姚琛笑着问。

“我太了解他了， 一定要我亲他一下他才会睡的，要不，无论多困都不睡。”赵让无意间撒起了狗粮，alpha天然是喜欢炫耀的，赵让也没能免俗。

“你们这么甜的么！”姚琛忽然感觉变得很酸，当然，也可能只是说话的效果。

“没有没有，见笑了。”赵让听到姚琛的话，脸一下子变得很红，一和朋友提到任豪，甜蜜的泡泡，就充满了他的脑子。

“我可以理解的，虽然我没有跟别人亲过，但是要是我有男朋友，我也会要个亲亲才睡的。”姚琛总是那么贴心，真的是个会照顾人的大哥哥。

“是嘛，小琛哥长得又好看，为人又温柔，肯定会找到男朋友的，那时候，你男朋友也会很爱很爱你的。”赵让又变回了小学鸡，说话单纯的像个刚看完琼瑶剧的小男孩。

“真的么，那就借你吉言喽。”姚琛看着赵让的脸，一瞬间忽然眼光有些模糊。

或许是本来在自己的发情期，赵让身上的榛子味，也没有抑制贴的覆盖，就像是一个行走的荷尔蒙制造机，一时有些上脑。

月光洒在水泥地上，水泥地里好像有石头的碎末，亮闪闪的。

赵让意识到不对的时候，姚琛已经亲了上来。

软软的嘴唇，另一个人的，不同的触感。

空气中有橙子的味道，像是盛夏的阳光，雨水一滴一滴地从橙子皮上往下流，微微的苦，微微的酸，清冽的甜。

“小琛哥，你……”赵让一把推开姚琛，快步冲进了宿舍楼。

看着远去的赵让，姚琛轻轻摸了摸自己的嘴唇，内裤已经湿了大半。

原来亲吻，是这样的感觉呢。

原来抑制贴，真的会失效。  
11  
这个水上运动会，真的不知道是节目组负责人没注意，只想到了利用运动的男孩子来暴风吸粉，还是明知道躯体对于Omega的诱惑，存心搞事。

“你们怎么一个个穿的像是来度假一样。”高嘉朗看着A班裹得严严实实的众人，忍不住吐槽了一句。

“我是真的怕水，你又不是不知道。”刘也怼了一句回去：“南南跟嘉嘉好像也挺怕水的。”

“咋滴了南南，以前有阴影啊？”高嘉朗调笑了一句周震南，周震南只是盯着眼前的波光粼粼，没回答，看来是真的。

“赵让下水不？”高嘉朗看周震南这里挺无趣的，便开始开赵让的玩笑。

“下水啊，咱们A班怕水的太多了，虽然我不咋会游泳，但是也只能试试喽。”刘也说的没错，高嘉朗有一种神奇的魔力，在他身边，经常莫名蹦出一两句东北话，哪怕赵让只是祖籍东北，之前并不会说东北话。

赵让往旁边的B班瞟了一眼，本来是相去找任豪，却跟夏之光一下子眼神对到了一起。

发现自己和赵让眼神对视后，夏之光赶快把目光移开了，脸也肉眼可见的红了起来。

看来上次的事，到底在心底是个坎，只是他肯定也是会进团的，到时候低头不见抬头见的，怕是要犯尴尬癌了。

“呱呱怎么不下去啊，我还想看看你的腹肌呢？”刘也看着牢牢搭在高嘉朗身上的陆思恒，笑眯眯地问了一句。

“我也不会游泳啊。”陆思恒似乎并没有打算把自己的手放下去。

“脱了上衣展示一下身材就行了，多吸粉啊你那个腹肌，我看你ins上，真的帅。”刘也似乎格外执着要陆思恒下水。

赵让听着，感觉刘也说的话不太对劲，虽然声音和他以前一样温柔，但是到底，跟刘也接触久的人都能听出来，话里有话。

“我吃胖了，可以了吧。”陆思恒撅起嘴，气鼓鼓地回了一句，放开高嘉朗，站到一边去了。

“没有啊，我看挺好的，肉肉的多可爱啊。”刘也继续补刀，补到旁边的王老师都看不下去了，拉着陆思恒说是要去上厕所。

“也哥，还是厉害啊，把高嘉朗吃的死死的。”赵让还没注意到，任豪就已经来到了自己身边。

赵让听着这句阴阳怪气的话，一时也不知道说些什么，大抵就像以前焉栩嘉跟他讲的，Omega先天都是缺乏安全感的，人都说是Alpha在占有Omega，实际上，Omega占有Alpha的欲望，那种对于安全感的渴望，更为浓厚呢。

“昨天姚琛是不是亲你了？”任豪看赵让没有说话，先开了口。

“不是，我当时也没注意，而且我很快就跑了……”赵让知道，任豪大概率是在等他的时候，透过窗户看到了，连忙解释道。

“没事，我理解的，我没生气。”任豪似乎不打算继续跟赵让说下去，走回了B班，任凭赵让怎么想解释，也没了解释的机会。

回到B班的任豪，嘴角轻轻上扬，露出一个不易察觉的微笑。

你对不起我，所以你只有对我更好，这么简单的逻辑，他还没算清楚么？

赵让心情有些郁闷，昨晚的事，他是真的没有想到，为什么一向那么有偶像自觉的姚老师，会做出那样的事？万一被站姐拍到了，岂不是原地爆炸。即使没有被拍到，现在被任豪看到了，自己怕是怎么都洗不清了。

越想越懊恼，这个水上运动会，也变得没意思起来。

赵让又往B班那里看了一眼，没想到，又一次和夏之光四目相对了。

只是这一次，发现自己已经和赵让对视的夏之光，没有再躲闪了，两个人就这样莫名其妙的看着彼此看了十几秒。

泳池里的水，一下子有了蜂蜜的味道。

一个邪恶的念头从他的脑子里冒了出来，但是，他马上想到了任豪的脸，把这个念头摁了下去，赶紧拉着朗哥去更衣室换衣服去了。

“咋了啊让让。”高嘉朗看赵让这般匆忙，知道有什么事不太对。

“朗哥，昨天晚上，小琛哥亲了我一下，被豪哥看见了。”赵让语气里带着点委屈。

“哦，没事的，解释清楚就好了，任豪不是那种小心眼的人。”高嘉朗似乎没太在意，换好衣服就要拉赵让出去。

但是赵让依然站在原地，似乎事情并没有那么简单。

“到底咋了？”高嘉朗看着赵让，意识到真的有事不对了：“你说清楚。”

赵让还是傻乎乎地站在原地，一动不动。

“你不会是有别的想法了吧。”高嘉朗猜到了，声音变得有些惊讶。

赵让轻轻点点头，虽然他很不想承认这点，但是姚琛亲他的时候，包括刚刚夏之光看他的时候，alpha的那种本能，确实被激发了。

“你自己看着办吧，离你也哥远点就行，别的事我管不着。”高嘉朗的脸瞬间垮了，留下赵让，孤身离开了休息室。

赵让一时也没想清楚，自己究竟发生了什么。

12  
其实邪念并不可怕，是个人就会有歪心思，更何况是原本就占据先天生理优势的alpha呢，也没见谁都是衣冠禽兽。

歪心思最可怕的地方不在于你有可能去实现它，而在于，他给了别人一个机会，一个，知道你可能会放开的机会。

所以，但凡有个可能，你就比没有歪心思的你，更容易跨过那道坎。

运动会上，alpha们美好的肉体，健壮的身材，洋溢的性激素，终于创造了另一场疯魔。

那晚任豪真的一点都没吃姚琛的醋，只是拉着赵让，在阳光房里，牢牢地锁着门，使尽浑身解数，卿卿我我了一晚上；连上厕所，任豪也要跟着一起去。似乎白日里的吃醋只是爱情的调味剂，粘在一起的时候，别的都不重要了。

可该发生地事还是会发生，关上门看不见，不代表这件事就不会发生。

第二天，赵让听说，王志文是被抬着送去医院的。那时候节目组才意识到，不能再放纵下去了，于是，搬来了一箱alpha的抑制剂。

连alpha的信息素也封存，没有念想就没有事故，处理方法，出奇的很美国思维。

美国在上个世纪有一段时间禁酒，可是那段时间，是美国历史上酒销量最好的时期。

欲望不能限制，越是限制，越是疯魔，这么简单的道理，节目组没有意识到么？

“唉，以后不能闻到让让的榛子味了，好可惜。”何洛洛看着脖子后贴着抑制剂的赵让，听起来十分可惜。

“闻不到也好，我自己都闻得快脱敏了哈哈哈。”赵让打着马虎眼，不过却也说的是心里话，他实在不想再让那股味道到处都是了，少了那股味道，周围的人看他地眼光，的确不一样了很多。

脖颈的腺体麻麻的，自己每次有冲动的时候，抑制贴就会像触电一样刺激自己一下，哪怕是看到自己男朋友也是，也难怪大家都不喜欢这东西。

换上抑制贴的第一天，赵让就难受的不行了，就像是被谁困在了牢房里，晚上回到房间的时候，赵让终于受不了了，看着床上躺着的任豪，一把扯下了抑制贴，扑了上去。

“贴这个，真的很难受吧。”任豪感受到赵让的小舌头正舔食着他的身体，轻轻问了一句。

“是啊，真的不爽，越压越大，你知道么，白天我看你咬筷子的时候，差点就要扑上去了。”赵让在任豪身上拱来拱去，看来，是真的格外压抑。

“你这才一天呢，就受不了了，那我们之前，每天过的都是这样的日子，怎么办呢？”任豪轻轻摸了摸赵让的头，然后也撕掉了自己的抑制贴。

他们都不在发情期，但是欲望，并没有随着发情期的降落而减弱。

次日清晨，赵让看着躺在身旁的任豪，从玻璃里散射的晨光格外温和，他忽然发现，任豪睡着的时候，嘴巴也会轻微张一点，露出小半下面的牙齿，蜷缩在床上，蓝色的毛巾被盖着玉白色的身体，美好的不像话。

赵让笑了笑，穿上了衣服，贴上了抑制贴，今天的抑制贴，也显得没那么难受了。

“我真的好爱你啊。”赵让在任豪耳边说了一声。

任豪醒了，揉揉惺忪的眼睛，看着眼前小男友的笑，心底里一下子暖了很多很多。

“我也很爱你啊。”

没想到这么一句话，两个人的故事就结束了。

故事里的下一个画面，赵让已经红了眼，脖颈处红的发烫。心底里的欲望，也随着发情时爆炸的榛子味，彷佛随时要把眼前的人撕碎。

“放我出去，我已经有Omega了，请你慎重，好不好？”赵让死死地盯着门口的那个铜把手。

“你出去啊，我不拦你。”何洛洛让开了，门上的锁很简单，只要扭开把手，就能离开这扇门。

赵让的身体很重很重，几乎是爬着爬到了门口，心底里的欲望像是火一样燃烧着。

回去，任豪，也哥，朗哥，鑫一，远哥，都在等着自己回去过生日呢。

“成年快乐，让让。”何洛洛凑到赵让耳边，很温柔的说了一句：“现在，来拆礼物吧。”

何洛洛撕掉了自己脖子后面的抑制贴，脱掉衣服，戴上可爱的兔耳朵和黑丝铃铛的choker，吻了赵让一下。

欲望面前，被催情的人，早没了理智可言，更何况，是一个曾动过歪心思的alpha。

“那我不客气了。”

催情剂的力道太强，加上原本成人礼带来的波动，再加上发情期何洛洛的主动勾引，欲望最终冲刷了理智，alpha的本能，变成了赵让脑子里唯一的事。

有人私下里告诉赵让，周震南是小公主，何洛洛是大小姐，翟潇闻是女明星，余承恩是白月光，孙圻峻是红玫瑰，这个岛上有这么多极品的小受，他却选了一个比他大很多岁的老大爷，让他再想想。

赵让那时候没有想，可是你不想别人，不代表别人也不会想你。

何洛洛真的很瘦很瘦，被压在身下的时候，感觉只有一副骨架，发情的时候，整个人就像一只饿了许久的雏儿，蜷缩在床上，弱小的让人可怜，却也弱小的，让人心生邪念。

茉莉花香很清新，身下的淫液却脏了被子。

赵让啃咬着何洛洛的腺体，吮吸着里面的汁液，每一下轻微的触碰，何洛洛都仿佛触电了一般，全身抖动，下体流水不止，大腿根都泡软了，变得弹弹的，有了皱起的纹路。

“来品尝一下，omega最甜美的地方吧。”何洛洛翻过身体，双手将大腿掰开，露出粉嫩的小穴，娇羞的看着赵让。

choker上的铃铛，随着赵让的每一次抽插，叮铃铃的响，真的像是一个，包装精美的生日礼物。

13

榛子配上茉莉花，听起来格格不入，实际上却好像并不怎么冲突，榛子的香是醇厚的，茉莉花的香是飘荡的，一底一顶，互不相扰，相辅相成。

这可能是因为，榛子太醇厚，跟谁配合起来，都搭的来。

生日宴会要卡0点，赵让回到房间的时候，迎接他的会是一个他早已知道的惊喜派对。朗哥会一下子蹦出来吓他一跳，然后他假装吃惊的打开灯，所有的人都会微笑地看着他，他的男朋友，会第一个跑过来，拥抱他，然后给他一个会让周围所有人都“哇”一声的热吻。

一切都是这么发展的，可是当任豪亲上赵让的唇的时候，赵让身上的味道，已经不一样了。

茉莉花香虽然并不冲鼻子，但是也没弱到，能忽略的地步。

气氛有些尴尬，赵让拉着何洛洛，何洛洛的腺体已经被标记了，发生了什么，大家都知道了。

任豪盯着赵让的脸，赵让不敢看他，极力躲闪着，想随便找个地方钻进去，但是却又没有这样的好事。

“这件事是我们三个人的事，大家要不，先散了吧。”任豪低着头，阴着说了一句。

众人看也不好说什么，况且这件事确实只能让他们自己解决，刘也吆喝了几句，带着众人离开了。

“不关他的事，是我把他的抑制贴换成了催情剂，你要找事，找我的事就行了。”何洛洛倒没有推脱的意思，直白的承认了自己做过的事。

“我知道他的，他不是那种吃里扒外的人，只是我想问，外面有那么多人，你为什么，偏偏选了我这一个。”任豪咬咬嘴唇：“你就，这么讨厌我么？”

“要真说起来，也是我跟翟潇闻最先开始追他的，关你什么事，直到那天晚上之前，你们俩说过话么？”何洛洛不怕任豪跟他摆时间线，任豪那天晚上确实是捡尸了，虽然他们后来在一起很甜蜜，但是恋爱的甜蜜，并不能改变两人的开局。

“那你想怎么样，现在这个样子，你准备怎么办？”任豪知道，说到这里，他确实心虚，他不能让赵让知道自己那晚是刻意出现在那里的，知道是他利用了翟潇闻的计划。

因为那样，这段感情就完全不一样了。

偶尔遇见，一见钟情，还是刻意为之，精心狩猎？

用脚都能想明白的天差地别。

“让让，我只问你一句话，在遇见任豪之前，你喜欢过我么？”何洛洛的语气变得很正经：“我只要这一句话就可以，我喜欢你，是因为我以为你也是喜欢我的，所以我才做了之后的这么多事，但是如果我想多了，那就当这件事从没发生吧。”

“现在说这些还有什么意义呢？我无论有没有喜欢过你，我现在喜欢的，都只有豪哥。”赵让看着任豪的眼睛，那如同黑曜石一般闪亮的眼睛啊，刚刚还很正常，但在听到这句话后，忽然湿润了。

“那就是喜欢过了。”何洛洛看着眼前的两人，眼眶也红了。

“我何洛洛，分化半年了，之前在易安也好，来这个营也好，出去也好，想找个alpha，一点都不难，但是我在等，我在等一个能让我疯狂的人，就这样。”

时间凝固了，任豪知道，何洛洛和他一样，在这个原本只打算玩玩的故事里，真的动情了。

可是他们是为了什么呢？眼前这个小学鸡，明明长得也不是那种特别帅的，没有恋爱经历，分化还没一个月，有的时候傻的，连他们自己都觉得可笑。

任豪忽然想到很多年前，他还只是个小男孩的时候，看到一本非主流小说里，写了这么一句话。

“当你发现，有一个人你根本说不出他哪里好的时候，你就真的爱上他了。”

星巴克卖咖啡，也卖茶。

“如果你不介意的话，我们可以一起啊，我也不知道我能不能出道，如果我没能出道的话，有你照顾他，我也会放心一点。”任豪红着眼睛，笑着说了一句。

赵让听到这句话的时候觉得，这两个人疯了。

“好啊，我也觉得可以，本来alpha，即使在外面，也经常身边有好多Omega的嘛。”何洛洛也红了眼睛，笑着回了任豪一句：“我才不要照顾他，他照顾我才对。”

“这倒也是，我们让让，虽然还小，但已经能承担责任了。”任豪和何洛洛，两双眼睛，回头，直直的盯着赵让。

“所以，这是什么情况？”赵让头有些昏，任豪跟何洛洛的逻辑，他一时没有理明白。

这个地方，不仅扭曲了他对性别的认知，也从那天开始，也扭曲了他对感情的认知。

原来爱是可以分给很多人的，无论这件事听起来有多荒谬或者可笑，在实际运行中，却是人性最本真，最基础的想法。

谁心底里，都曾有过一个邪恶的念头，要是周围的人，都喜欢我就好了，要是周围的人，都能和我在一起就好了，我周一和谁一起，周二和谁一起……

想的时候觉得挺美的，真正实现的时候，却总是带着一种莫名的诡谲。

14  
“赵让也开始收后宫了？”看着出入食堂的三人，周围的人议论纷纷。

虽然任豪和何洛洛是大岛两大门面，但是三个人在一起，还不是纯炮友关系，总是感觉怪怪的。

赵让和何洛洛在一起的时候，感觉像是纯纯的高中生恋爱，蛮横的大小姐和他傻乎乎的忠犬体育生男友；而赵让和任豪在一起的时候，又变成了一段性张力爆棚的成人交易，纵横商场多年的业界大佬，和他包养的大学小男友……

三个人在一起的时候，用刘也的话说，像是任豪带了俩娃。

“得了吧，你们一家三口的cp还说我们带娃，周震南简直跟你长得一模一样好不好？”听到这个比喻，何洛洛无情地怼了一句回去。

“南南和他朗爹可是清清白白，哪像你们。”刘也也没示弱，他也觉得这三个人，居然能在性关系上建立感情关系，总是怪怪的。

对于一个正常人来说，开放一点，也就是把自己的身体分给很多人，但是把自己的感情也分给很多人的，他还是第一次见。

“那是，南南可是盯着他们家赵让呢。”翟潇闻仿佛一个阴魂不散的女鬼，又一次飘进了他们的对话。

“这不是我的手下败将，迷人而又不失风度的翟潇闻么，怎么了，过两天您就到发情期了，不好好找对象来我们这凑什么热闹。”何洛洛和翟潇闻，因为洗澡的事，一向不怎么对付，现在自己先翟潇闻一步得手，自然要好好嘲讽一番。

“下药咖也好意思在这说啊。”翟潇闻翻了一个白眼。

“也不知道先下药还防着我的是哪位神仙哦？”何洛洛也很不爽，好在那晚是任豪捡了尸，要是真让翟潇闻得逞，谁知道又会多出多少破事。

空气里的火药味越来越浓，刘也赶紧出来打圆场。

“其实唉，我很好奇，你们仨，平时那个的时候，怎么办？”刘也找不到话题了，开始公然开车，不过，这也却是是他想知道的问题。

“是这样么？”刘也拿出三片杏鲍菇，摆成一排。

“个屁，我才不要跟任豪那个啥。”何洛洛脸红了，拿筷子拨弄，把两片杏鲍菇摆在并排，然后在下面再放一片杏鲍菇。

“你们就不能一人一晚上……也让我们让让休息休息不行么？”翟潇闻看着这三片杏鲍菇，吐槽了一句。

“发情期的时候当然是一人一晚上了，平时不发情的时候，你以为谁都跟也哥朗哥一样有性瘾啊，就是睡在一起罢了。只不过是如果有一个人想了，那就只能这样三个人喽。”何洛洛的脸已经跟蒸熟了一样了，红的像是西瓜的甜瓤。

“说你们呢，怎么扯我身上来了。”刘也被何洛洛一说，也红了脸：“你们仨占了我和赵让的阳光房，我没地方住，去找朗哥，怎么就成性瘾了？”

“那你有本事每次去别带套套啊，屋里的都被你们用完了也不去拿新的。”何洛洛究极补刀，听的连翟潇闻，都忍不住大笑起来：“你知不知道前天晚上我跟任豪找了好久，最后还是去小余那里借的，还撞见他跟肖叔叔，尴尬癌都犯了。”

很快，就要第二次公演了，任豪跟何洛洛分在一个组，以前，只是任豪单方面担心，现在，要换两个人一起担心了。

《宝藏男友》为什么要把他们召集在一起？何洛洛隐隐觉得有些不安。

被标记后，他和任豪就被赶出了那些Omega的圈子，现在他们在商议什么，自己完全不知道，如果是上次志文那种事，他和任豪，就完蛋了。

苍蝇不叮无缝的蛋，他和赵让这件事，其实释放了一个信号，哪怕这件事其实是他和任豪一番真情告白得来的，但在外人看来，未必如此。

所以，这个信号，不是什么好信号。

所幸孙圻峻和余承恩这两朵白莲也和他一组，看住他们，能省一大半的心。

尤其是和赵让青梅竹马的孙圻峻。

不过脑子，都知道赵让喜欢过，甚至现在仍然喜欢孙圻峻，三角形很稳定了，不需要变成正方形。

不过好像有另一个问题，《let me love you》里，有牛超。

牛超就像是那种，跟你老公玩的特别好的异性朋友。他们总是性感热辣，总是有一大堆的异性朋友围在身边，一边不会跟异性保持距离，勾肩搭背摸头，一起唱歌跳舞喝酒，另一边，却又好像谁都不爱，跟谁都关系很好。

牛超和赵让的关系好的可怕，好的像是亲生兄弟，像是随时都可以出生入死。你想吃醋，你甚至为此大闹一番，却又发现这俩人是真的神交，到最后闹完了自己又尴尬，又像个醋罐子，人家俩人关系依然特好，牛超甚至还要和你成为姐妹，每天要跟你一起去逛街啥的。

想骂骂不到，才是真的恶心。

越摸不到实打实的证据，他越闪耀，你就越像家里的黄脸婆，哪怕你是大岛排名前五的帅哥。

“你说，除了牛超外，戴戴哥哥，会不会？”休息时，疑神疑鬼的何洛洛拉着任豪，已经开始担心了。

“戴戴在圈子里这么久了，什么人没见过，怎么会看上我们的那个小学鸡，放心吧，没事的。”任豪安慰何洛洛。

任豪说的倒也没错，对于这里发生的一切，戴戴就像个场外MC或者B站UP主，每天看着这个大岛上发生的乱七八糟的事情，看着这些没见过世面的小朋友，除了吐槽，也懒得自己亲自下场干什么。

至于剩下的人，段位太低，跳不出什么火花，赵让又是个不安常规套路出牌的对象，还是换个对象，找找那种基本求一求就来者不拒的人吧。

最不济的情况，营里的alpha也没热巴那么强，拖到练歌房侧室，不就结了。

15  
“我选牛超，因为我觉得他跳起舞来，特别的帅。”

任豪从梦中惊醒，看着旁边熟睡的赵让和何洛洛，竟然忽然觉得安心了很多这副诡异的画面，一时之间好像不是那么不能接受。毕竟，总比在练歌房抢饭吃，听那些alpha 哀嚎，分一点残羹冷炙要好得多。

两个人好说歹说，每天轮班看着，形影不离的，终于捱到了第二次公演。

看着舞台上的赵让，化着张扬的眼妆，松散的绸衣搭在精瘦的身体上，解开扣子，扭动腰身的那一刻，恍若隔世。

好多人这才真的意识到，小朋友长大了。

“让让好帅啊！”何洛洛是他的第一大粉头，喊得真的很大声。

旁边的翟潇闻惯例以一种看白痴的眼神扫了何洛洛一眼，任豪只是微笑着，没有那么张扬。

又是公演结束的一天晚上，按照道理，这个晚上，星光岛的故事，又不会少了。

沉重压力的释放，即将离别的悲伤，完成一次考核后久违的放松，这些东西叠在一起，就会碰撞出不一样的火花。

当何洛洛被通知，他们一组要代表营去接受媒体采访的时候，他和任豪对了一眼，知道，大事不好了。

这个做了这么久的局，终究还是在这里应验了。

同样知道要发生不好的事的人，是焉栩嘉，当他看着营里的一部分人，仗着任豪和何洛洛不在，已经开始对赵让指指点点后，他意识到，完蛋了。

只剩那一个办法了。

焉栩嘉从翟潇闻床下摸出那一管催化剂，咬咬牙，全部倒进了水杯里，一口灌了进去。

身体里像是有烟花在燃放，扑通扑通的，心跳随着越来越快，脖颈后的腺体逐渐发烫，头也开始晕了起来。

好热啊，明明外面刚下过雨，为什么会这么热呢？

烟火的热气在体内持续翻腾，焉栩嘉感觉，自己的身体正在发生变化。

我会分化成alpha还是Omega呢？

焉栩嘉被热气冲晕了头脑，依稀中，空气里开始有小麦草的味道。

还是没忍住，下身失去了控制，一瞬间，内裤已经湿透了，A班的天蓝色裤子，两腿之间，也已经湿成了深蓝色。

好渴啊，好想喝水，但是四处望了一圈，也没有水。

焉栩嘉瘫倒在赵让的床上，身体的热度迟迟无法散去。

渴，热，痒……身体里的每个感官似乎都被调动了，无限放大着身体的感受，全身扭动着，却怎么都不舒服。

终于等到了那声开门声。

“嘉嘉，你怎么了？”赵让看着躺在床上，面色潮红，晕倒的焉栩嘉，吓了一大跳。

焉栩嘉翻了个身，给赵让看了他已经湿了一大半的裤子，加上这满屋子的芒草味道，赵让即使是傻瓜，也应该明白了吧。

“让让，我好像分化了。”焉栩嘉还在全力保持自己的理智。

“我知道，我马上去给你拿抑制贴。”赵让起身要走，却被焉栩嘉牢牢的拉住。

“让让，救救我吧，我好像，要坏掉了。”焉栩嘉拖着赵让，一个用力，从床上滚到了地上。

“可是……”赵让也红了脸，连忙扶起地上的焉栩嘉。

焉栩嘉一个没站稳，就栽进了赵让怀里，整个人软绵绵的，似乎已经一点力气都没有了，赵让想把他放回床上，却没想到，连着自己，一起倒在床上，将焉栩嘉压在了身下。

“被压着的感觉，挺舒服的呢。”焉栩嘉此时和赵让脸贴着脸，已经有些神志不清了，心里暗暗想着。

“没事的，我会用抑制贴盖住，他们在接受采访，完事之后，你赶快去洗个澡，相信我，他们闻不出来的。”焉栩嘉用了双手所有的的力气，勾住赵让的头，在他耳边轻轻说了一句。

门外响起了敲门声，饿鬼来了，这一次，即使赵让想出去，也出不去了。

“嘉嘉，我们不能一直做好朋友么？”赵让脸贴在焉栩嘉胸脯上，已经没有打算挣扎了。

“我们，还会是好朋友的，我永远，是你的小馒头，而你，永远是我的海绵宝宝。”焉栩嘉说着，揭掉了赵让脖颈后的抑制贴。

情话来的莫名奇妙，可是你又怎么会知道，这句话，我想了很久很久了。

焉栩嘉喜欢赵让，这是除了赵让本人以外，所有人都看出来的事。

他会把戴着表的那只胳膊垫在你肩膀上，每时每刻；哪怕是在镜头前，他也像是你的人形挂件，形影不离；他会在宝藏挖里逼着比自己大孙圻峻喊自己哥哥，他总是自称嘉哥，只有在你面前，他还是馒头，喊你还是让让……

浴室，分级舞台，食堂，选宿舍，阳光房的门口，默默守护你的人，默默喜欢你的人，你是有多瞎，才会一直视而不见。

而现在，他发现，如果再任凭你继续下去，一切就不能挽回了。

赵让轻轻咬了咬焉栩嘉的腺体，一只手伸进焉栩嘉的上衣，另一只手，将他的裤子，连带着湿漉漉的内裤，轻轻脱到了膝盖。手指点了点流出的液体，均匀地抹在小穴口，然后，轻轻将手指伸了进去。

“开始可能会很疼，如果疼的话，一定要跟我说。”赵让的声音很温柔，手指轻轻在焉栩嘉的身体里搅动着。

有人说使用催化剂强制分化会折寿，可是焉栩嘉管不了那么多了，折寿就折寿吧。

赵让，你真的很幸运，这个世界上爱你的人，好多好多。

16

其实任豪早该想到，有第一次，就会有第二次，就会有第三次，就会逐渐变成习惯。

两个人发现练歌房里躺着的是肖凯中的时候，其实松了一口气，可是发现哪里都没看见赵让的时候，才意识到问题可能朝着另一个方向发展了。

何洛洛踢开大门，看到床上躺着的赵让和焉栩嘉的时候，一下子瘫坐在了地上。

是我上辈子造孽太多，还是你上辈子拯救了银河系。

“你现在能明白，我见到你的感受了吧。”任豪感觉自己已经有些脱敏了，他现在只想赶快被淘汰，离开这个地方。

可是很可悲的是，他心里想的是，离开了这个地方，他们就能去找别的alpha了，赵让还是他的。

任豪拉起了地上的何洛洛，关上了门。

“咣当”一声，重重地砸在了赵让的身上。

“对不起。”赵让盯着那扇门，双目失神，眼光涣散。

“我相信，他们会理解的。”焉栩嘉已经恢复了清醒：“毕竟如果昨晚不是我的话，也会是别人，甚至你现在，可能就在医院了。”

他尝试着拉了赵让一下，赵让却一把把他甩开了。

“我是不是，一个很渣的男的，吃着碗里的，看着锅里的。”赵让最终还是没忍住，内疚，自责，所有的情绪一股脑的，变成眼泪，往外流。

“喂，赵让，是你睡了我们三个唉，我们还没哭呢，你哭什么啊。”焉栩嘉虽然是这么说，但是也难得的，眼眶红了，原本低沉的炮音，也变得哽咽起来。

“为什么，大家一定要这样呢，像我们最开始上岛时那样，做好朋友，不行么？” 赵让虽然知道自己当然这个哭哭的是既不讲道理又没有意义，可是，到了那一刻，他好像也不知道该怎么办了。

“在这，你爱谁你知道，但是谁真的爱你，你不一定看的出来。”赵让忽然想到那晚，周震南跟自己说的话。

他们好像真的都挺喜欢我的，我真的分辨不出来，但是我喜欢谁，我好像并不知道啊。

“我们该怎么办啊？”何洛洛已经完全陷入了崩溃，瘫倒在地上，手足无措：“虽然逃过了饿鬼们，但是，又喜提一个焉栩嘉。”

“还能怎么办，接受呗。”任豪的声音冷冰冰的，似乎是早已想到了这一切：“你当初做Omega的时候，难道没有想到，未来，你的Alpha，可能会有好多Omega么？”

何洛洛听着这句话，虽然心里有无数不甘心，还是只能点点头，不知道回答的是任豪哪个问题。

“现在才比赛到一半呢，走人的那天晚上，又是一晚上暴动，我们与其现在在这里难过，还不如好好想想，那一关怎么过。肖凯中伤了，志文走了，杜煜应该也留不下来了，还有四正，最重要的，我感觉，蔡正杰也可能会走。”任豪现在已经想清楚了，他接受了，他要赌一把了。

“我看出来了，这个地方不能带着之前的思维看问题，出去了，愿意大家一起就一起，如果只要一个人，我们让他自己选，现在最重要的是，不要再让更多的人进入这个圈子了。”任豪咬咬牙：“尤其是蔡正杰走了之后的孙圻峻。”

何洛洛此时已经明白了任豪的意思，星光岛像是一场限定的电影，电影总有散场的那一天，赵让，也总会进入社会。那时候，他是一定要做出选择的，既然他们都不想要夏日限定，那么，争取在最后成为赢家，才是最重要的。

何洛洛比焉栩嘉会撒娇，比任豪年轻，比这个营里大部分的人都好看。

但是孙圻峻，从小技巧，到外貌，到年龄，比何洛洛有过之而无不及。

以及，孙圻峻是赵让的青梅竹马。

两个刚刚还欲哭无泪的Omega，一下子打起了莫名的精神，推门进屋，此时两人已经穿好了衣服。

“对不起。”赵让低着头，像是做错了事的孩子。

“我希望你们理解，我不会做什么的，只是昨晚事态紧急，没办法。”焉栩嘉解释道，同样像个犯错的孩子。

“让让，我们刚才想了一下，我们觉得，你只要在下岛的时候，给我们三个一个答案，就好了。”何洛洛看了一眼焉栩嘉，笑了出来。

“我妈买菜还要货比三家呢，之前是我们太急了，也做了很多违背你意愿的事，所以我们觉得，这个选择，交给你来做比较好，我相信嘉嘉也是这个想法，你做出了选择，我们坦然接受。”何洛洛继续说着，任豪在旁边跟着点头。

“我觉得，洛洛和豪哥说得对，事情发展到现在，我们的责任也很大。”焉栩嘉附和着，点了点头，他原本以为，会大闹一场，结果到最后还算和睦，万幸万幸了。

“谢谢。”赵让一时不知道该说些什么了，看着眼前的三个人，他是何德何能，能在他们之间做出选择呢。

早熟学弟和呆傻学长，蛮横大小姐和他的保镖，年上哥哥和他的小奶狗……诡异的搭配，从三个人变成了四个人，还能继续和睦相处，创造营这个地方，有时候看看，还真是无比畸形啊。

原本两个人的阳光房，也哥彻底被赶出去住了，两张床并在一起，四个人睡，星光岛的月光透过窗户照在他们脸上，宁静安详。

17  
这场拉练，节目组的意图，不要太明显了。

不过也是，这群小孩，该管管了。

为了避免第二次排名宣布后出现和第一次排名宣布后一样的“盛况”，累累他们，也是应该的。

况且，这一轮，估计要走不少Alpha，真正稳得的，也就只剩下赵让，高嘉朗，李昀锐，丰楚轩四个人，勉强够一个赵泽帆出来。赵泽帆标准赵磊限定，丰楚轩据说和牛超已经定了终生，牛超又素来是个狠人，大家也都不去自讨没趣。小林是个智障，到现在没人挨，据说是因为有嫂子瓜，但是他们几个都清楚，他只是单恋翟潇闻罢了，加上体育生出身，Omega们打不过他，所以基本算作没有。

插一句嘴，翟潇闻这个人嘛，也不是不知道小林对他的意思，虽然有时候也勾引一下，但是到底，没有赵磊想的那么清楚，还是个恋爱脑，不想要夏日限定。

这个局势，就很有意思了。

被淘汰的学员，直接坐大巴，先一步回去收拾东西，直接离开。

这就是，面都不让剩下的人见了。

“陆思恒，你03年的，来我们高龄组干嘛，有代沟的。”高嘉朗的物料，刘也看来是没少看，知道第一篇vlog里高嘉朗拍了不少陆思恒，早不提晚不提，现在提这一茬。

“行了，行了，适可而止啊。”远哥拉了刘也一下，这边的火药味，越来越浓了。

那边的分组也很有意思，A班抱团抱的莫名其妙，周震南和他的朋友，以及一堆乱七八糟的人。

“洛洛单开一队吧。”焉栩嘉已经架到赵让肩上了，何洛洛拉着任豪刚准备加入，发起人一句话，将四个人分开了。

“不是，为什么啊？”何洛洛一脸不情不愿。

热巴导师瞪了他一眼，何洛洛一瞬间腿软了，灰溜溜地拉着任豪去了旁边一支队。

还是放心不下，何洛洛给焉栩嘉比了个手势，焉栩嘉回了一个OK。

“来来来，孙圻峻跟我们一起。”防人之心不可无，任豪给何洛洛甩了个眼神，何洛洛连忙拉过了人群中准备往第一小分队冲的孙圻峻。

分组完毕，王老师重情义，翟潇闻有个自己的圈子，肖凯中那边又有一队，队里眼睛伤了的林染，小小的一个，无辜的像是踩死了蚂蚁的小孩。

第一小分队还没走两步，焉栩嘉就觉得，这个队里的氛围，好像不太对劲，分配的人，有些刻意。

赵磊突然身体不舒服，周震南根本没有给任何分辩的机会，就让焉栩嘉去帮忙，虽说他和赵磊室友这么多年，即使周震南不说，也会去帮忙的，但是，说的那么露骨，就显得很刻意了。

想反抗，却发现，从情理到道义，都没有拒绝的理由，况且，周震南的名次流量比他们大太多了，虽然排名和他们的关系并没有什么联系，但是说到底，这样的人底气足，也就自然而然的成为了领导者。

队伍熙熙攘攘走了一半路，支走了焉栩嘉，赵让落了单，姚琛凑了上来。

“那个，让让，那天晚上，对不起啊。”

“没事没事，后来发生那么多事，我要是每件都在意，那活得多累呀。”赵让想起来了，是那晚小琛哥的一个吻。

的确，跟后来自己遇到的那些比，不算什么，而他自己的事，跟创造营里其他的Alpha遇到的事比起来，也不算什么事。

“你没在意就好，那晚确实是我，抑制贴贴太久了，容易失灵，一时晕了头。”姚琛低着头，小声解释到。

“我明白的，之前南南和嘉嘉，都跟我说过，说有的时候，抑制贴会失效。”赵让确实不在意了，反倒像是在安慰姚琛。

“我以前听过一句话，说是抑制贴，其实作用的原理是通过生理刺激，让人失去冲动。但是Omega呢，总会遇到一个Alpha，在他面前，无论什么样的冲动，都没法被消除，所以就会失效。而那个让他失效的Alpha，就是他的真命天子了。”姚琛微微颔首，脸色桃红，羞答答地跟赵让说着。

“真的么，我上次抑制剂失效，是在跟翟潇闻聊天的时候，这么说，翟潇闻是我的真命天子了。”夏之光冷不丁的插了一句话过来。

一句话，只需要一句话，原本有些尴尬和矫情，却无比正经的告白场景，就使得赵让和周震南都笑出了声。

姚琛本来很期待自己的这个表白场景的，好不容易找到了其他人都不在的机会，却被夏之光这个憨批给毁了。

“就你们俩这个爱插话的毛病，说不定他真的是你的真命天子。”张颜齐也加入了对话，补了一刀。

这下姚琛更害羞了，没想到，自己的这番真情告白，被这么多人听到了。

“怎么了，谁是我们光光的真命天子啊？”吴季峰感觉自己似乎错过了什么八卦，连忙赶过来。

“没什么，刚刚姚老师跟我们让让表白，结果被光光吐槽了。”周震南平静地结束了对话。

“什么，姚老师跟让让表白了啊。”吴季峰大概是被惊到了，一下子没控制好音量。

“姚老师跟让让表白了啊……”

“姚老师跟让让表白了啊……”

这不是个海滩么，怎么有这么大的回声？还是说，这是大家心里的回声？

当事的两个人红了脸，什么都没说，虽说两人一直关系都不错，那晚那个kiss，说不上多甜蜜蜜，但到底，也是有几分心动的信号，但是这突如其来的表白，还是吓了赵让一惊。

回头再看焉栩嘉，焉栩嘉面带假笑，挂着“回去看何洛洛怎么收拾你”的看热闹不嫌事大专用脸。

“赵让可以啊，又来一个，超市打折白送啊。”高嘉朗听到这个消息的时候，忍不住笑出了声。

“是啊，你赶快去吧，晚了送完了。”刘也异常淡定，一句话把高嘉朗打的缩了回去。

“不敢不敢，你别损我了，给我留点面子不行么？”高嘉朗知道自己又说错了话，就差跪地求饶了。

“看你表现。”刘也装作生气，却在走到队伍前面时，也忍不住露出了微笑。

太阳已经到了正头，这场分别之旅，不知道还要走多久，也不知道还会发生什么。

18  
“怎么又是水啊……”周震南看到皮划艇的那一刻，精神崩溃了。

六个人坐在一张皮划艇上，赵让和焉栩嘉坐在A班那张的最后，姚琛，就坐在赵让前面。

“嘉嘉，今天这事，你回去别告诉他们俩啊。”赵让一边划船，一边用祈求的语气跟焉栩嘉商量着。

“不可能的，你今晚回去了，就准备被何洛洛暴打吧。”焉栩嘉假装生气的扭过头，对于赵让拒绝姚琛，其实他是高兴的，但是谈恋爱嘛，孙圻峻老师说得好，吃醋闹脾气就是最好的调味。

“可是我不是什么都没说么……”赵让似乎很委屈。

“得了吧，你眼珠子都快掉姚老师领子里去了，怎么了，喜欢胸大的你怎么不去找个妹子啊？还有划船的时候，你不是一直盯着人家姚老师屁股看，我跟你说，我都拿小本本记下来了，晚上再跟你算总账。”焉栩嘉继续假装生气和吃醋，却无意间，说红了姚琛的脸。

“你不就是嫌我们仨身材都不好么，什么豪哥腿粗了，洛洛太瘦了，我又有小肚子啥的，我们知道了，明天就走，不在这跟您自讨没趣了。”焉栩嘉继续数落着赵让。

“不是，我什么时候说过这些了……”焉栩嘉真敢说，赵让也就真敢相信了：“我……我真的是跳进这海里都洗不清了。”

两人这没羞没臊的高强度小情侣对话，听的前面坐着的人也不知道该说些啥，丰楚轩还特意扭过头看了姚琛的屁股一眼，确实紧实丰满，即使穿着宽松的运动裤，也是轮廓很好，特别的翘，加上上面一段细腰，感觉捏起来手感会很舒服的样子。

“丰楚轩，你看啥呢？”牛超狠狠地盯了一眼丰楚轩，丰楚轩赶紧回头，傻笑着装作什么都没发生。

“我太难了，作为一个怕水人士，为什么我还要听这些。”周震南此时已经完全放下了自己平日里的大哥架子，晕水让他把自己全部的精力都集中在了划船上，也没精力注意自己的形象了。

倒是姚琛，听着后面的人议论自己的胸和屁股，刚退下去的脸红又全部涨了回来，并且，更糟糕的是，知道赵让刚刚在盯着自己的屁股看后，他好像，又湿了一点点。

毫无必要的上船宣布排名后，一行人终于又一次回到了岸上。

“南南哥哥，你还好吧。”赵让看着已经全身哆嗦的周震南，放心不下，扶了他一把。

周震南抬头看了他一眼，一把甩开了，自己一个人哆哆嗦嗦地举起旗子，往前走了。

赵让愣在原地愣了好一会，那个眼神，怎么感觉，恶狠狠的。

这里一不是舞台，二没有摄像机，不是说，私下里，周震南是个很可爱很温柔的男孩子么？虽然赵让和他之前最深入的交往，只是他带着自己去看夏之光发情那次。但是，那次之后，赵让一直觉得自己和周震南是好朋友了，而且他一向和朗哥关系很好，怎么，今天这一眼，又发生了什么。

总不会是吃姚琛的醋吧，虽然是从小到大的朋友，但是两个Omega，有啥好吃醋的。

赵让头脑风暴了半天，还是没想明白。

周震南这个人，还是太怪了，那晚带他去看夏之光发情也奇怪，之前对自己莫名的冷漠也奇怪，明明已经把他当好朋友，还这么冷漠，更奇怪。

“不是，南南，我又哪里招惹你了，你干嘛不理我啊。”虽然赵让已经是个有三个Omega的成年Alpha了，但是他的说话做事，还是无时无刻不透露着小学鸡的气质，说话直接，有疑惑，也会不过脑的直接问。

“渣男。”周震南甩下一个词，黑着脸，双手拉着背包带，迈开他的小短腿，继续往前走了。

赵让腿长，走几步就赶上了周震南，想反驳几句，结果发现，自己好像确实是渣男，没啥反驳的余地，又只能闭嘴放慢脚步；落下一段距离后，忽而又好像想到什么说辞，快步追上，第一个音节到嘴尖，又发现说不出口……来回几趟，追追停停，外人看来，分外搞笑。

“你到底想说什么。”原本感觉有些生气的周震南，看着赵让这来来回回的，竟然被气笑了，反倒是主动说了第一句话。

“没什么，我是渣男，我反驳不了。”赵让憨憨地回答。

“你……”周震南一时不知道该气还是该笑：“你知道就好。”

两人又一阵无话，只是并排往前走，走到后半程，体力耗费的差不多了，也就只剩没有目的的，向前方移动了。

“你改天有时间，找光光聊一下。”周震南再次开口：“就哪怕，拒绝他也好，就跟你刚刚拒绝姚老师那样，夏之光是个憨批，他认定了什么事，我们跟他说没有用的，解铃还须系铃人，如果你真的对他没有意思，早点拒绝他，让他也好过一点。”

这次的声音很低，只有他们两个人能听见。

“你是说，光光他……”说到正事，赵让的声音，也变得很小。

“谁年轻时还没喜欢过几个你这样的渣男了，他就是叛逆，有的人吧，就是贱，越渣的，反而越喜欢，所以你这样的人啊，就应该被拉出去，关到牢里，就应该……”周震南的声音逐渐变得有些呜咽。

说到这里，赵让这次不傻了，他明白了，他一把把周震南抱进了自己怀里，紧紧地给了他一个拥抱。

周震南想要挣脱，但是扑腾了很多次，都奈何赵让力气大，挣脱不出来。

“你是不是有病啊，渣男。”周震南最终放弃了挣扎，倒在了赵让怀里。

“没事，南南晕船还没有好，我陪他休息会。”焉栩嘉想说些什么，却提前被赵让打断了，打断的语气，那么决绝果断，没有一丝一毫的反驳空间。

“行，那你们待会记得跟上。”焉栩嘉只能悻悻地说了一句，他知道，他没法奈何自己的alpha什么，最担心的事，早晚都会再发生的。

故事的发展，便朝着奇奇怪怪的方向，一骑绝尘。

19  
现在，再去计较，谁是那个圈子里的人，谁不是，已经没有意义了。

赵让对周震南说出下流话的那一刻开始，他就不是他了。

或者说，他还是他，只是，他不想再做选择了。

焉栩嘉觉得自己像个是《半生缘》里的顾曼璐，在明明知道两人单独离队必然是去鬼混的情况下，依然没有阻拦他们。

对他来说，多一个周震南并不是问题，赵让对他生气，失望才是问题。

“我会赢么？会的，如果结果是我赢，那这个过程中，他做什么，就当是浪子，回头前的放纵吧。”

奶糖的味道配上榛子香，故事回到了最开头。

只是看故事的人，没想到那场征服与被征服的戏码，发生在一辆局促的面包车内吧。

发起人站在关严实的门口，信息素的味道让她嫌弃的扇了扇手。

周震南是这个节目的C位啊，这个节目糊到今天，周震南的要求，不能不满足了。

淫液黏在皮质的座椅上，随着周震南身体的扭动，皮肤与革摩擦，发出”咯吱“的声音，一声一声的，听的人心里痒痒，却又做不了什么。

“你们两个，别忘了安全措施啊，怀孕了小心我扒了你们的皮。”旁边的郭富城老师看着自己班上的学生出了这样的事情，有些无奈，到最后，也只能拿出自己前辈的身份，好生劝告。

被人压在身下的周震南，已经全然没有舞台上王者的模样，他更像是一个哪里都敏感的性爱娃娃，随便赵让触碰哪个地方，都会全身收缩颤抖，牢牢地把赵让的阴茎包住。

周震南身体里温润潮湿的感觉，就如同窗外的海风，配合着榛子牛奶的味道，让高潮多了几分糖果屋的色彩，变得绚烂甜蜜。

“那个……我这里……在发情期的时候，可以有别的东西的。”周震南轻轻指了指自己的胸，两颗粉红色的乳头已经肿胀的厉害了，微微隆起的胸部，勾勒出模糊的线条。

虽然此时他的头有些发昏，却仍然保持着一贯的不屑，哪怕是求欢，冷冷的，也变得有些呆萌。

赵让咽了一口口水，迟疑了一阵，轻轻的吮吸了上去。

身下的抽插尚未停下，额外的刺激让周震南愈发疯狂，腺体释放的味道，也变得更加浓厚。

“像哈密瓜汁。”这是赵让给出的总结。

“你打算，怎么跟他们说啊。”两个人坐了一阵车，很快赶上了大部队，车上，周震南问赵让。

“实话实说，还能怎么说，况且，他们现在，估计已经知道了吧。” 赵让倒是很坦然，大有“反正我已经是渣男了，那也无所谓多渣几次”的意思。

“那我们俩？”周震南还是那个会思虑周全的人。

“南南，我问你，你为什么会喜欢我啊？”赵让冷不丁地插进这个话题。

“我没有喜欢你啊，我就是拿你当炮友啊，你在想什么呢，渣男？”周震南迅速反应，嘴硬了一轮。

“那不就是了，炮友而已，一时冲动，可以原谅。”赵让微微笑了一笑。

“你……”周震南伸出手来就想敲赵让，却被赵让再一次拉到怀里。

这个拥抱真的很温暖，温暖的，周震南躺下，就不想再离开了。

“我之前有过一个男朋友，当时炒的挺火的，上个节目认识的，后来他告诉我说，他只是节目需要，对我并没有意思。”周震南脸贴在赵让怀里，小声地说。

“那他真的是个蠢货，错过了这么好的一个你。”赵让看着怀里的这个周震南，车行驶在海边的小路上，随时有磕碰会颠起来一下。

“那你呢，你会选择错过我么？”周震南的声音原来是很有磁性的，但在此时，开始变得奶甜奶甜的。

“你不是把我当炮友么？”赵让笑着回了一句。

周震南一把钻出来，恶狠狠地瞪了赵让一眼，然后，又趴了回去。

任豪和何洛洛那只小队，看到自己已经追赶上的蓝色队服时，便已经对视了一眼，惴惴不安了。

看到路旁等着他们的焉栩嘉，基本实锤了。

“这次是谁？”何洛洛装作不在意的随便问道。

“一个好消息，一个坏消息，你们想先听哪个？”焉栩嘉苦笑着，卖了个关子。

“好消息。”任豪选的很果断。

“好消息是，姚琛跟让让表白，让让拒绝了。”焉栩嘉缓缓说到。

“那坏消息呢？”何洛洛连忙问道。

“坏消息就是，我们前3名，估计第一次集齐，是在他的床上了。”焉栩嘉扫了一眼沿海的公路，一辆巴车一抖一抖的，往前面的队伍赶过去。

开到他们附近，停下了，车上手牵手，走出一高一矮，两个蓝色帽衫的男孩。

20  
“也哥，你们家姑娘刚刚被拱了！”消息传得很快，八卦的老俞头，听到这件事的第一反应，就是赶快告诉刘也。

刘也轻轻舔了舔嘴唇，他知道周震南喜欢赵让很久了，但是他一向觉得，南南这个人，虽然平日里表现得轻松，但是在大是大非上，应该还是摸得清的，没想到，到最后还是个恋爱脑，随随便便的，就把自己交出去了。

“你不管管么，你这些小孩。”刘也往前赶了赶，跟彭楚粤并排，聊了起来。

“管不了了，能管，早管了。”阿粤似乎也很无奈：“一个，孩子们饿太久了；另一个，我们恋爱脑的可不止他一个，南南这一波，估计还得带一个进去。”

“光光，我……”归队之后，周震南也找到了夏之光，似乎有什么隐情。

“你不是说，你不会出手么？”夏之光似乎很生气：“那天晚上你让我出丑，不会也是因为今天做铺垫吧？”

“不是……我怎么会……”周震南还想解释。

“好了，不用再说了，正好你也要搬到他们那里去睡了，我一个人住，清清静静的，好得很。”夏之光似乎不打算给周震南解释的机会，一把甩开他，往前大步走了。

“他们也知道了？”队伍末尾的赵让，此时也不管摄像头了，紧紧地牵着焉栩嘉的手，焉栩嘉，似乎也没有想要生气，吃醋的样子。

“知道了。”焉栩嘉淡淡的回答：“可我们能怎么办呢，你给我们指条明路？”

“对不起。”赵让又一次吐出这三个字：“我有时候自己都受不了自己，你们要是真的受不了，我可以接受。”

听到这里，焉栩嘉停住了。

“赵让，你知道问题在哪么？”焉栩嘉的语调里有些绝望：“问题在，你看起来好像很主动，但实际上，你只会退缩，你只会逆来顺受，我们几个，都是倒追的你，倒追的人没有话语权，你哪怕稍微主动一点点，故事都不会变成今天这样。”

“可是我，真的不知道。”赵让听着焉栩嘉的话，他又何尝不明白呢？可是，他是为什么，宁可让故事继续这样畸形的发展下去，也不做一个正常人呢？

“你别逼他了，他选不出来的，对于他来说，我们都是一样的。”周震南已经回到了两人身边。

赵让抬起头来，和周震南目光对视了一下，周震南的目光，此时已经柔和了很多。

“他说，他谁都喜欢，实际上，他谁都不喜欢。”周震南直勾勾的，说出了真相。

“他对我，是义务，是觉得他对不起我，所以应该爱我；对你，是你主动的，对焉栩嘉，也是焉栩嘉主动的，甚至姚琛，周震南，都是我们主动的，对于让让来说，爱我们，只是他潜移默化意识里应该负起的责任感，但是你让他去选，他选不出来的。”任豪也是这么告诉何洛洛的。

“那我们就看着他，开后宫么？”何洛洛又何尝不明白这个道理，但是他不愿意，或者说，他输不起。

“那还能怎么样，那些人赶着上来送，我们不都是这样过来的，他之前能接受我们，之后也会接受他们，在他真正找到那个人之前，这个故事，都会这样运行下去。”任豪一向非常佛系，此时，更加佛系了。

“我去跟光光聊一下吧。”赵让看着闷闷不乐的周震南，猜到了结果。

走了几步，走到队伍最前列，赵让犹豫了一阵，像焉栩嘉平时挂在他身上一样，一把挂在了夏之光的肩膀上。

夏之光对这突如其来的一下吓到了，转头发现是赵让，一下子就红了脸。

“你有没有发现，赵让喜欢的，都是一个类型的？”高嘉朗似乎忽然想到了什么，兴冲冲地来跟刘也说。

“任豪，何洛洛，焉栩嘉，周震南……”刘也眼珠子转了转：“这四个人完全不是一个类型的吧。”

“不不不，你不能用他们平日里的表现来看，你跟赵让住了那么久，为啥赵让对你没意思，为啥别的人，比如姚琛，去表白，赵让就没反应，你想想看？”

刘也想了半天，还是没想清楚。

“再加上孙圻峻，你有没有发现，这几个人，虽然性格各异，但是长得，都是幼齿化那一卦的。”高嘉朗兴奋地说出了自己的结论。

“你知道的词挺多的啊，还幼齿。”刘也白了高嘉朗一眼，高嘉朗发现自己又说错了话，尴尬地笑了笑，去找彭楚粤去了。

“让让，你找我有什么事嘛？”夏之光腼腆地问：“是不是周震南跟你说什么了？”

赵让没有回答，只是轻轻点了点头。

“好吧，那反正你也知道喽。”夏之光反而好像松了一口气。

“只是我不太明白，除了那晚之外，我们俩，感觉没什么交集。”赵让试探着问道。

“最开始确实是因为那晚啦，我在想，你既然都……”想到那晚尴尬的相见，夏之光一下子激动起来：“你既然都见过我那样了，我以后怎么找别的男人啊。”

“又不是活在古代，我看没看过，跟你之后的生活，怎么就挂钩了。”赵让听的有点想笑。

“我不管，我都做出那么丢人的事了，要是最后换了别人，多丢人啊。”夏之光嘟囔道：“而且，你挣脱开的时候，也不知道是不是发情的原因，我感觉好温柔，从那时候我就挺喜欢你的了，之后游泳的时候，咱们那个对视……”

赵让可能是第一次见到比他还憨憨的人，一时反倒不知道怎么回答，他好像明白，他那些精明的家属，平时是怎么看他的了。

“光光，你给人一种，很好骗的感觉。”赵让觉得自己此时大概率笑成了一个表情包：“那种，别人给你颗糖，你就会跟人家回家，被人占了便宜还会帮人家数钱的那种。”

“那也只是针对我喜欢的人，对其他人，我可聪明了呢？”夏之光看着大笑的赵让，激烈的狡辩到。

“我觉得，你一定要好好感谢一下小粤哥，如果不是他，我感觉你现在可能在哪个深山里给谁当童养媳。”

第一眼见到夏之光的时候，他带着金丝边框的眼镜，给人一种心机沉重的富家少爷的感觉。

“你就别五十步笑人家百步了。”看到两人的芥蒂似乎已经解开，周震南上前，像往常一样，嘲笑了一句赵让，只是语气，甜蜜了很多很多。

21  
玩笑归玩笑，第二次排名公布完了，这个岛上，只剩下丰楚轩，肖凯中，赵泽帆，李昀锐，高嘉朗，赵让，一共6个Alpha了。

俄罗斯转盘，这次该转到谁了呢？

“你们这一大家子过年呢？”高嘉朗看着阳光房里的赵让，任豪，何洛洛，焉栩嘉，周震南，夏之光和姚琛，一时没有忍住，吐槽了出来。

“不是，夏之光你在这凑什么热闹，你也被他们开除了？”刘也看着其实并没有关系的姚琛和夏之光，再看看剩下的四个人，他好像理解了白天高嘉朗所说的“幼齿”这个词的含义。

“他们说我恋爱脑，也认alpha了，就把我踢出来了，我没地方去，只能来这里了。”夏之光似乎很委屈：“姚老师也是。”

“你们之前不也没参加么，现在哪凉快去哪啊，你们俩在这杵着，人家小情侣想做事都做不了。”刘也有一种夏之光长辈的感觉，不过两人上岛之前关系就不错，这样也不难理解就是了。

“算了算了，外面现在多乱啊。”赵让出来打圆场。

安静了一会，他们似乎没有打算做什么，做爱的时候人是脆弱的，现在的疯狂，他们已经赌不起那样的脆弱了。

“我想问问，我们，真的不去帮帮忙么。”赵让又开始了自己的小学鸡发言。

“救不下来的，我们发疯的时候你没见过？”周震南语气冷静：“现在只希望，他们不要找你的事，以及，放过已经受伤的肖叔叔了。”

“那你们觉得，今晚？”赵让掰了掰指头，算的过来。

“如果是小林，那还好，他们还算有点底线，如果是赵泽帆或者丰楚轩……”焉栩嘉看了看周围的的人，大家不约而同地，都明白了。

何洛洛左手牵起任豪，右手拉了拉周震南，几个人互相看了彼此一眼，牢牢地牵起了手。

“你们也太夸张了。”高嘉朗或许是心虚了，也许是真的害怕了，看着莫名团结起来的几个人，说了一句：“有什么好着急的呢，拖出去打一顿不就好了。”

这个房间了有9个人，外面有27个人，随着人数的锐减，可能真的没有那么危险了。

“我问你们，带头的人，是谁呢？”赵让还是不愿意相信外面发生的一切，都是好朋友，一起千难万苦走到现在，又何必呢？

几个人面面相觑，一时竟然没有回答。

“好像，没有人带头，就是莫名其妙的，就发生了，开始或许是林染，他试验了一次，大家好像都意识到，原来还可以这样，然后，就发展到现在了。”周震南一直生活在营的顶端，信息，也比别的人多很多。

“可是他后来不是被谁打伤了么？”赵让有点不敢相信。

“之前的一些节目，像是偶练，青你，以团，都是这样的，好多人，其实都已经默认了来了这里，就是Omega占上风，就是应该放纵自己……”焉栩嘉缓缓说，周围的人，都心照不宣的点点头。

“不是，为什么呢，我就不明白了，为什么呢？岛外面都能活着，到了岛上，反而要做这样的事。”赵让听的有些头疼，他之前只是对外面的事有些耳闻，但是之前一直都被保护的很好，现在真正的，清醒的去感受这一切，感受空气里爆炸的信息素，他一时，还是接受不过来。

“你是受益者，有什么好抱怨的？”刘也冷冷的说了一句：“你看看你这一屋子的人，你有什么资格，来评判我们？”

刘也一句话，便将赵让的嘴填上了。

“得了便宜，就别卖乖了；当了渣男，也别想着给自己立牌坊了。”刘也的每一句话，都像是刀子一样，直直地插进赵让的心。

“你以为这是我想要的么？”赵让看着这个曾经对自己无比温柔的大哥哥，一句一句地戳着自己地软肋，忽然觉得，心灰意冷很多很多。

“你是有选择的，你自己心里清楚，只是你没选择。”刘也继续说着，屋子里的人，都低着头，一言不发，听着两人的对话。

“那你想要我怎么样？”赵让或许永远都没想到，他会和刘也吵架。

“承担你该承担的责任，就这样。”刘也扔下了最后一句话，拉着高嘉朗，离开了这间阳光房。

门哐当一下砸上了，可能赵让还没意识到，但是其实大家都知道，这一次，刘也是真的生气了，倒并不是因为赵让做的事，只是因为，他触及到了刘也最厌恶的地方，没有想着怎么解决当下的是，而是去尝试着在两性之间去找问题吧。

赵让呆了一会，扭开了门，走了出去。

“让让！”任豪想去拉他，却被甩到了地上。

大通铺已经空了，赵让四处找了找，找到了在厕所里一个人偷偷哭的赵磊。

“磊哥，你怎么在这，帆哥呢？”赵让问出这句话的时候，就知道了答案。

赵磊抬头瞪了赵让一眼，没有回答，赵让也没想再问，他阔步向练歌房走去，剩下的人，他不知道哪里来的勇气，他想向也哥证明，也向那些他保护的人证明，这一切，是可以解决的。

而他，要做那个解决这一切的人，让大家，都回到最开始，和和睦睦的样子。

信息素的味道越来越浓厚，他好像同时感受到了赵泽帆和丰楚轩，看来牛超，也无法拦住这些疯掉的人了。

他们应该也发现自己了，赵让听到了脚步声。

“你疯了么？”

赵让听到了熟悉的声音，下一秒，一脚就踹到了他头上，赵让晕了过去。

倒地之前，是孙圻峻焦急不堪的脸。  
22  
“你脑子有坑么？你知道任豪他们为了保你，花了多少心力，你倒好，自己送上门去。”赵让再次醒来的时候，已经被搬到了练舞室，眼前的孙圻峻，看到他睁开眼，披头盖脸就是一顿。

孙圻峻还想再说，赵让已经将他一把抱进怀里，撕掉了脖子后的抑制贴，并吻上了他的嘴唇。

玫瑰花香，稀薄的空气里格外突出。

“你没有把自己给蔡正杰么，那之前发情的时候，不好受吧。”赵让已经咬上了孙圻峻的腺体，另一边，已经利落的脱下了孙圻峻的裤子。

“我不是说了，等你么？”突如其来的注入让本来并不在发情期的孙圻峻迅速性奋了起来，语气也变得娇滴滴的。

“知道了，那我现在，开始享用了。”赵让的语气里听不到一点点的激动，更像是完成什么任务。

赵让将孙圻峻一把摁在了舞蹈室的镜子上，透过镜子，孙圻峻能看到自己赤裸的下身，和在自己上半身摸来摸去的赵让的手，身体之后，赵让正肆意舔舐着自己的腺体，而自己的脸，已经因为性刺激变成了桃粉色，两腿之间，淫液一滴一滴地滴在地上……

“怎么样？满意么？看着自己的放荡的样子？”赵让的眼神变得奇怪，轻轻在孙圻峻耳边说到。

“让让，你真的长大了。”孙圻峻看着镜中的赵让，默默闭上了眼睛，声音里，不知道是怎样的心情。

赵让没有回答，只是将孙圻峻的脸摁在镜子上，硬生生的，将自己的肉棒塞进了他的身体。

“你知道，我没法陪你进团吧，我甚至没法保证，能陪你到决赛。”孙圻峻忍着下身的刺痛，用了全力，将自己的理智从欲望与快感中，捞了出来。

“我知道，没事的。”赵让持续抽插着，孙圻峻的身体，随着每一次而扭动，嘴角，一口一口的喘着气。

“你要找一个很好的人，他会代替我照顾你的。”

孙圻峻最后说了一句想说的话，然后，身体散了力气，瘫倒了。

赵让想到很多年前，在他刚刚对性有一点点意识的时候，在离家很远的异国，是那个男孩，慢慢跪在地上，含住了他的下体，给了他第一次性的体验。

“爱一个人，就是用尽自己的一切去爱他。”

这是孙圻峻曾经告诉赵让的话，孙圻峻照做了，没有要求任何回报的照做了，很多年前是这样，现在也是这样，只是这个赵让，不是那个赵让了。

“你为什么要去那个地方，不想活了么？”完事之后，孙圻峻躺在地上，下身赤裸，上身只挂着一件C班外套，还是大开着，露出雪花色的胸脯，和一层薄薄的腹肌。

“我想让他们停下来。”赵让起身，随便拿纸擦了擦，提起了裤子。

“怎么可能，别想了。”孙圻峻笑了：“让他们停下，你真的想太多。”

“所以我没有再去了。”赵让也苦笑了一句：“倒是没有想到，在这里遇见你了，我以为……”

“你以为我是带头的是么？”孙圻峻侧过头，说出了赵让心底里的话。

“毕竟你之前……”赵让会有这样的想法，也不奇怪。

“我知道你为什么会选择那么多人，我知道其实你是在等我，所以，我也在等你。”孙圻峻笑着解释道。

“是的，但是那是以前了，现在，不是了。”赵让随手将地上孙圻峻的衣服丢给躺在地上的人，头也不回的出了门，留孙圻峻一人在房间里。

众人正急得如热锅上的蚂蚁一般，好在此时，赵让回来了。

“你没事吧？”焉栩嘉上来就冲着赵让摸了一通：“我们担心死了。”

“没事。”赵让木木的坐在床上，：“他们同时抓了赵泽帆和丰楚轩，我想劝，但是被拦住了。”

其实他们已经闻出了玫瑰香，但是他们，不敢说。

孙圻峻无论怎么样，在赵让的心里一定是一个特别的存在，即使发生了什么，于他们而言，都是如履薄冰的。

“困了，睡吧。”赵让瘫倒在床上，把自己的头埋进了枕头。

关上了灯，阳光房一下子黑掉了，之后的故事怎么走，大家都不知道，只能收拾收拾，一起躺在床上，等着明天天亮，说不定一切会变好。

23

赵让再次醒来的时候，小小的床上，挤了七个人。

躺在自己对面的任豪，散光落在他脸上，他还是，睡觉时会嘴不会完全合上，脸上的光，依然温柔的不像话，一切恍若隔世，似乎回到了过去的日子。

“我真的好爱你啊。”

赵让亲了上去，任豪感觉醒了，又感觉像是没醒，迷迷糊糊地，整个人抱住赵让，紧紧地吸着，放肆地，却又温柔的亲吻着。

“几点了？”旁边的何洛洛感觉怀里的赵让好像溜走了，揉着惺忪的双眼，似乎醒了。

“任豪！！！！！”何洛洛大喊一声，任豪笑了出来，却还是不放手，抱的紧紧的，也亲的紧紧的。

其他人陆续醒来了，眼前的一幕，不知道该笑还是该说些什么。

“太不公平了，我也要。”何洛洛拿出了他大小姐的力气，一把扯过赵让，亲了上去。

赵让此时才真的醒来，旁边的人，似乎都忘了昨晚的不愉快。

“好了，该我了。”焉栩嘉一把推开何洛洛。

“你自己来，别指望我去亲你。”周震南一脸嫌弃，但是两腮的绯红，已经出卖了他。

夏之光和姚琛面面相觑，一时不知道该怎么办。

“行了你们俩别在那装清高了，睡过一张床的人了。”周震南黑着脸吐槽。

姚琛闭上了眼睛，双手放在大腿上，害羞地等着，赵让笑了笑，轻轻亲了上去，还没几秒，姚琛就已经脸红地不行，自己闪开，跑下了床。

“换洗内裤！”何洛洛看着匆忙逃跑的姚老师，从旁边抽屉里抽出一条一次性内裤，扔给了姚琛。

“我，我，我。”夏之光一脸兴奋，撅起了嘴，就要往赵让这边倒。

“丑拒！”周震南一巴掌拍在夏之光脸上，一脸嫌弃。

“你们怎么能这样呢！”夏之光一下子急了，但是又说不出话来，只能在原地干着急。

“好啦，一人一个。”赵让轻轻拍了拍周震南的头，搂住夏之光的腰，轻轻亲了上去。

老婆多，也有幸福的烦恼啊。

站的很远的孙圻峻，透过阳光房的玻璃看着这一切，嘴角扬起微笑。

“你真的要放弃么，你知道，如果你加入，他们都打不过你吧。”翟潇闻出现在孙圻峻身后，问孙圻峻到。

“他会有更好的生活的，我没法陪他。”孙圻峻轻轻摇摇头：“陪他的人，除了豪哥，应该是一定会出道吧，会有比我更爱他的人，他也会，爱别人胜过爱我。”

“你这个人啊，真的奇怪。”翟潇闻吐槽了一句：“反正我是要去争取一下的。”

“那你加油，我看好你。”孙圻峻拍了怕翟潇闻的肩，离开了。

翟潇闻看着打成一片的人，嘴角轻轻扬了一下，也跟着离开了。

第三次公演选歌，周震南，何洛洛，焉栩嘉，翟潇闻，八只眼睛，盯着赵让。

夏之光因为粉丝的原因，节目组那边是要求他一定要选国王，所以去了王老师组，不过他选人在赵让前面，也很难选到。

也哥走到了焉栩嘉身后，赵让紧跟着，进了《beat me》组。

何洛洛扬起手做了一个要打人的动作，周震南一贯的黑脸此时更黑了，翟潇闻倒也无所谓，他现在，毕竟也不能太有所谓倒是真的。

之后的选择，就没有什么悬念了，beat组喜提后宫两名，倒是牛超也选了这组，让人有点没看透。

“你的事解决了么？”刘也没有正眼看赵让，背着他问了一句。

“没有。”赵让笑呵呵地回答：“但是我知道错啦，我不该那么说话，也妈妈不要生我的气啦。”

“谁是你妈？”刘也反问了一句，倒是像在骂人。回去高嘉朗和彭楚粤已经给他做过思想工作了此时气也消了很多：“你爹是远哥，我要是你妈还得了了。”

“那我知道了，朗哥是我叔叔，那你应该是我婶婶了。”赵让傻笑到。

“你就不能换个称谓……”刘也不知道啥时候自己就变成婶字辈的了：“我和你大老婆任豪是一个时代的，那你是什么。”

“我真不敢相信，你们俩居然真的认真的在讨论这个问题。”任豪上来吐槽了一句。

“咱们这组，谁唱歌啊？”焉栩嘉也注意到了两人神奇的对话，插进来一句准备转移话题。

“也哥啊。”姚琛特别认真地回了一句：“他跟朗哥练了那么久的vocal，也该展示一下了。”

“可别，都练到床上去了吧。”焉栩嘉安然淡定：“这歌调挺高的。”

“你学啥不好，把周震南损人的劲学过来干嘛。”刘也翻了一个白眼。

创造营的赛制总是很迷的，从宣布选歌，到上台公演，每次都只有一个星期的时间，剩下的时间，就在上一些也不会播出去的课，这么短的时间准备，怎么能做出特别好的舞台呢？

赵让继续盯着选人，孙圻峻去了《国王》组，赵让盯着孙圻峻看了好久，他都没有回一个眼神回来。

“他这次，选了一个这样的舞台么，我还以为，他会去洛洛那边呢。”

人群中又看到赵磊紧紧的拉着赵泽帆，想到那日他在厕所一个人哭，忽然觉得，也有些心疼。

人非草木，哪怕最开始只打算当炮友，赵让也能感觉到，赵磊应该是动了真情了。

可是一转眼又想到，赵泽帆已经是无望了，赵磊自己也很难，这段感情，连变成夏日的专属回忆，都不那么容易了吧。

位子排名在前面的，大多不是在赵让这里，就是黏在朗哥身边，第三次公演结束后再走一批，应该最后的日子，就安安全全了。

不过，那也就是说，还有一次最后的疯魔，这场风暴刮到哪里，能刮多大，赵让心底也没谱。

24  
“你的老婆们的发情期，你记得么？”一次练习后，牛超给赵让扔来一瓶冰红茶，坐到赵让身边，悄悄问他：“你们现在，应该是除了发情期外，没法动了吧。”

“应该是动不了，毕竟我也是正常人。”赵让历来都是什么都跟牛超说的，这次也不例外：“当然私下底还是有几次，不让别的人知道就是了。”

“得了吧，就何洛洛那个小心眼的劲，让他知道了别人，还不得拉着你也要一次。”牛超似乎很了解赵让周围的这群人，看来赵让平时没少跟他吐槽。

“不让他知道不就是啦。”赵让偷笑到：“说正经的，我自己是24，洛洛25那几天，豪哥17号左右，嘉嘉月初，南南4号左右，小琛哥21号左右，光光的话……”

“光光好像是13号……”赵让忽然意识到自己好像忘了什么。

“你小子是不是傻，你一个媳妇今天发情期，你还在这傻坐着跳舞。”牛超一听13号，瞬间无语了，赶着赵让让他赶紧回去。

“不是，他们怎么也不提醒我一下啊。”赵让急着起身，走之前还不忘问一句。

“你还真以为他们能和睦相处啊，傻瓜。”牛超听着赵让的话，觉得他实在太蠢了。

本来，连续经历这么多事，他以为赵让已经成长了不少，可现在看来，虽然确实有长进，但是对于很多问题的看法，还是浅了一点。

赶回去的路上，赵让出奇的紧张了。讲真，他之前的经历，都是被动居多，而且，大多是撞了他们的发情期，先有肌肤，再有心理；而今天，则是现有心理，再有肌肤，竟然多了几分仪式感。

打开阳光房的门的时候，熟悉的蜂蜜味已经充满了整个屋子，夏之光躺在床上，浑身发烫，裤子湿透了，此时正大喘着气。

而他旁边，拉着夏之光手的，是孙圻峻。

“他今天发情，他练舞练忘了也就算了，你怎么也不记得。”孙圻峻看着进来的赵让，责备了一句。

“他也没跟我说。”赵让赶紧走到夏之光身旁，伸出舌头，轻轻舔了舔他的腺体。

“那你们先忙，我走了。”孙圻峻起身，看了一眼已经爬到赵让身上的夏之光，心理五味杂陈，拉上了窗帘，关上了门。

“今天，是第一次呢。”夏之光一边脱着赵让的衣服，一边说道，声音像是从蜜罐里拉出来的蜂蜜，甜丝丝的，也黏糊糊的。

“光光期待么？”赵让也开始脱夏之光的衣服，好在都是统一发的班服班裤，一脱就掉了。

“压在我身上好不好？”夏之光翻了个身，背对着趴在床上。

赵让照做了，整个人趴在夏之光身上，一边用舌头舔着他的腺体，一边手往夏之光身体和床单之间塞，捏住了他的乳头。

“我那里没有东西的，又不是周震南，不过，倒是挺舒服的。”

两个憨批做爱，话还挺多，不知道的还以为在说相声。

“还有更舒服的，你要试试嘛？”赵让轻轻凑到夏之光耳边，吹了一阵风。

“啊……”夏之光的身体开始迅速颤抖起来，连压在他身上的赵让，都感觉到了抖动。

“选管阿姨待会又要来骂我们了，你看你，又弄脏一张床单。”赵让将手挪到夏之光的下半身，小穴口，就像是喷泉一样，刚刚那一下，又流了不少出来。

“那怎么办，这是让让的床，让让要惩罚我吧。”夏之光没羞没臊的说着。

“你哪里听来的这些话，你的那些哥哥弟弟们，可不会这么说。”赵让听着夏之光这句像是从哪个劣质黄文里抄来的句子，笑了起来，同时，一根手指，轻轻插了进去。

“总是需要一点情趣的嘛。”夏之光又开始流水了，这一根手指的刺激，看来还是太大了，当让，也可能是说了那样的话，心理自己刺激自己呢。

“说的也是，弄脏了被单，是要惩罚。”赵让顺着说下去，塞进了第二根手指，开始来回做活塞运动。

“请好好惩罚我。”夏之光呻吟着：“怎么都可以。”

赵让抽出手来，狠狠地打了夏之光屁股一下，弹弹的手感，如同果冻一样抖了几抖，原本白嫩的皮肤上，瞬间出现了一个红掌印。

“接下来，是真正的惩罚喽。”赵让再一次凑到夏之光耳边，轻轻说了一句。起身，用手扶着阴茎对准夏之光的小穴口，一次性，狠狠地捅了进去。

无论怎么样，这样都是疼的，更何况这还是夏之光的第一次。

一眨眼，夏之光地眼角已经有了泪花，被撑开的快感和疼痛并在一起，袭上大脑。

“赵让呢？”任豪，姚琛和焉栩嘉回来了，没看到人，问牛超到。

“今天夏之光发情期，你们没告诉他？”牛超冷冷地看着眼前的三人。

三个人面面相觑，彼此都尴尬，看来，大家确实都想到一块去了。

“那俩我可以理解，关键姚老师，你怎么也这么不近人情起来了，你就不怕，下次到你发情期的时候，他们也都不告诉赵让？”牛超死死地盯着姚琛，姚琛脸色瞬间白了。

“我们也不知道啊问题是？”焉栩嘉出来辩解了一句。

牛超笑了几声，一如往日般纨绔：“没事，你们现在知道了。”

说完，不屑地哼了一句，离开了练舞室。


End file.
